


Депонию заплющило

by Miriamel



Category: Deponia (Video Games), Эврика! | Cargo! The Quest for Gravity
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: Тони вздохнула свободнее, избавившись от своего непутёвого экс-бойфренда. Но после того как она обнаружила у себя в шкафу голого карлика, в её жизнь вернулся хаос.Иллюстратор: Ньен Тальвитан.Иллюстрации:Вторжение,МолчаниеБеты: Sagrim-Ur, Mavka_Elza, Anhel.Написано на Фандомную Битву 2017.





	Депонию заплющило

1.

— Руфус украл зубную щётку! Руфус пустил дельфинчиков на консервы! Руфус взорвал целый город!

— И это лишь малая часть его… подвигов, — вздохнула Тони.

Попугай взлетел ей на плечо, клювом прихватил мочку и продолжил прямо в ухо:

— Руфус испортил лучшие годы!

— Знаю, знаю.

Тони дёрнула плечом, сгоняя попугая, и окинула взглядом ожидающий её хаос.

После взрыва дом Тони выглядел даже хуже, чем после очередного эксперимента Руфуса: листы, из которых были сварены пол и стены, погнулись, часть заклёпок отлетела. На полу валялись остатки телескопа. Прокладки на трубах разошлись и сочились жижей. Диван покрылся толстым слоем ржавой пыли, а любимый кактус засох насмерть.

Отпуск закончился. Отряда Сопротивления больше нет. Тони ждал разорённый дом. А магазин и вовсе не ждал — его разнесло до самого основания вместе с товаром, кассовым аппаратом и расставленными для уюта кактусами.

Тони закурила новую сигарету, засучила рукава, вытащила из-под раковины половую тряпку — она-то не пострадала — и принялась наводить порядок. К этому ей было не привыкать. Она так долго прожила под одной крышей с Руфусом, этой ленивой скотиной, что уже не помнила те времена, когда ей не приходилось за ним прибирать.

Уборка не шла. Прежде Тони последними словами крыла Руфуса, грозилась выгнать его из дому или как следует накостылять по шее, и злость придавала ей сил. Сейчас на него бессмысленно было ругаться: она не знала ни где он сейчас, ни жив ли вообще... Жив ли? Нет! Этот гад так просто не избавит мир от своего присутствия. Достаёт сейчас какого-нибудь неудачника в соседнем городе или даже на другом континенте. Повезло тем, на Элизиуме — до них он так и не добрался.

И Тони повезло. Она наконец-то сможет насладиться покоем и мирной жизнью. И одиночеством.

Она отбросила тряпку.

Раз не было настроения протирать пол от ржавчины, можно найти другое полезное занятие, благо из-за взрыва недостатка в работе не было. Не наклоняясь, она разворошила ногами обломки, нашла среди них гаечный ключ и стала скреплять разошедшиеся металлические листы — возвращать стенам былой вид.

Работа руками — хорошее занятие, полезное и уважаемое. Оно дарит покой. Тони всегда ценила часы, когда запиралась наедине с новой партией металлолома и, забыв обо всём на свете, сортировала его, что-то чинила, из чего-то мастерила новые детали. Жизнь на Депонии казалась почти выносимой. Утихала на время жажда закрыть глаза, чтобы открыть их где-то в совсем другой жизни.

«С Депонии выбраться невозможно», — одёрнула Тони саму себя.

То, что находится на Депонии, то, что попало на Депонию, навсегда там и останется.

Она столько раз повторяла это Руфусу, что могла бы и сама поверить.

«Это касается только таких скучных и зашоренных личностей, как ты», — произнеся это тогда, давно, Руфус отпрыгнул подальше от Тони, чтобы не получить по лбу, и показал ей язык.

Вспомнив это, Тони с такой силой провернула гаечный ключ, что металлический лист треснул.

— Хватит! — воскликнула она, пнула стену и плюхнулась на продавленный диван. В зад ей впилась пружина. Взревев, как разгневанный дракон, Тони бросилась в свою комнату — единственное место во всём доме, куда не допускался Руфус. Комната была убежищем Тони, логовом, которое она защищала бы с яростью зверя от любого посягательства. Не может быть, чтобы там она не вернула хотя бы подобие душевной гармонии.

Она захлопнула за собой дверь и заперла каждый из шести замков (только все они в совокупности способны были остановить Руфуса; хотя, возможно, он просто не слишком старался их вскрыть). Упершись лбом в дверь, Тони закрыла глаза и стала медленно считать до десяти: единственное из упражнений, выданных славным психотерапевтом из Порта-Фиско, которое она сумела вспомнить.

Когда она досчитала до четырёх, за спиной раздался шорох, глухой удар об пол и писклявое «ой!».

Тони медленно обернулась с зажмуренными глазами. Она не хотела знать, что это. Ей совсем не интересно было, кто проник в её дом. Душевное равновесие было важнее.

Только на девяти она сумела заставить себя разлепить веки и наконец увидеть, что происходит. Посреди комнаты, перед распахнутыми дверцами шкафа, посреди вороха одежды сидел голый, абсолютно лысый карлик и, улыбаясь так, что уголки рта едва не доставали до кончиков ушей, смотрел на Тони невинными голубыми глазами.

Его макушка доходила Тони до середины бёдер. Больше всего он напоминал уродливый воздушный шар: толстенький, будто надутый, с торчащими руками и ногами, между которыми было гладко, как у куклы. Карлик склонил голову набок, всплеснул руками и заголосил:

— До чего же я рад нашей встрече! Был бы я пьяницей — застонала бы печень! Растерял я всех братцев в падении. Не дай Гермес тебе оказаться в таком положении!

Похоже, Руфус приземлился не так далеко от Кувака, как думала Тони. Во всяком случае, он успел оклематься после падения, найти новую точку приложения своей неуёмной энергии — и вот результат. Тони не имела ни малейшего представления, как именно его действия привели к появлению голого карлика в её шкафу, но воображения не хватало представить, будто в происходящем мог быть виноват кто-то ещё, кроме Руфуса.

— Ну, что запечалилась? — заботливо спросил карлик. — Что у тебя за забота? Лучше послушай, как делать со мною работу! Рассмеши меня, повесели меня и потешь — и будет столько плюща у тебя, что хоть поварёшкой ешь![](https://orig00.deviantart.net/316b/f/2017/287/4/3/4383fa1dc98d6abfd4851dfcccda0f6b-dbqk4bf.jpg)

Гость говорил какими-то странными загадками. Чувствуя себя как во сне, Тони показала ему палец — старая детская забава. Именно благодаря ей Тони, ещё будучи маленькой девочкой, укрепила самоконтроль на всю оставшуюся жизнь, благодаря чему сумела пробыть девушкой Руфуса целых четыре месяца.

Карлик запрокинул голову, схватился за бока и упал обратно в одежду Тони. Он перекатывался, путаясь в рукавах и штанинах, пока, переводя дух, не поднялся на ноги и, покачивая головой, не выдавил:

— Вот спасибо тебе за такое веселие! Никогда не забуду, как встречал у тебя новоселие!

— Какое новосе…

Раздался звонок в дверь. Карлик, видимо, не знал, что это такое: он склонил голову, прислушиваясь будто к пению птиц, и не выказал ни испуга, ни нетерпения. Тони не хотелось оставлять его одного. Он уже выбросил из шкафа всю одежду, и Тони нутром чуяла, что это не самое страшное из того, что он мог учудить.

«Не пойду открывать», — решила она. В конце концов, кто это может быть? Вензель? Кроме него и Руфуса к ней никто не ходил.

Руфус? Стоило этому имени всплыть в памяти, как подозрения Тони, что Руфус как-то замешан в появлении карлика, усилились.

В дверь снова позвонили.

В воображении Тони пронеслись картины разрушений, которые он может учинить, в одиночестве находясь на её пороге. Какие бы неизвестные опасности ни таил в себе карлик, опасение перед ним не могло перекрыть ужаса от того, на что способен Руфус. Тони взвилась в воздух, как напуганная кошка, и бросилась к двери. От страха она даже не задалась вопросом: зачем Руфусу звонить в дверь дома, который он считал своим?

Тони поскользнулась в густой луже, натёкшей из треснутой трубы, и едва не упала на мёртвый кактус, но всё же сумела добежать до входной двери не покалечившись. Она открыла рот, набрала побольше воздуха, чтобы встретить Руфуса так, как привыкла встречать, и распахнула дверь.

За ней был не Руфус.

На пороге стояла девушка в майке-тельняшке и необъятных штанах со множеством карманов. У неё были короткие красно-рыжие волосы, торчащие во все стороны, и сдвинутые на лоб окуляры, в точности как у Донны. Несколько мгновений девушка разглядывала Тони — видок у неё наверняка был тот ещё, — а затем, не представившись, не извинившись за беспокойство, сказала:

— В этом доме завелись гнобы. Я их заберу.

Голос у неё был высокий, словно бы стальной, говорила она негромко и флегматично. Только в больших светлых глазах мелькнуло что-то живое, любопытное.

— Гноб? Так вот как это называется...

— Нашла только одного? — Девушка подняла левую руку и указала подбородком на закреплённый, подобно часам, прибор, который не походил на часы ни формой, ни размером, ни характером выведенной на экран информации. Тони мало что в ней поняла, отметила только, что одно из чисел очень быстро меняло значение, становясь то двухзначным, то трёхзначным. — Гнобов тут по меньшей мере трое. Я их заберу.

— Ты это уже говорила.

Девушка, не улавливая намёка и не смущаясь, положила руку Тони на плечо, ненавязчиво удерживая от того, чтобы перегородить путь, после чего беспрепятственно прошла в дом, будто он был её.

Тони не собиралась принимать гостей в этом разорённом доме. Но уж тем более она не собиралась терпеть присутствие карликов. Если рыжая девушка избавит её от гостей, мешать ей не стоит. Только пусть не ждёт, что Тони хоть на миг спустит с неё взгляд.

— Руфус гнал спирт внутри кактуса! — снова закричал попугай.

Девушка покосилась на засохший кактус, и Тони отозвалась:

— Это не тот кактус. Тот был сто лет назад.

Попугай спикировал Тони на плечо и клюнул её сигарету. Пока она от него отмахивалась, со второго этажа донеслись вопли с рифмами-нескладушками. Печка задрожала и залязгала, а затем будто встрепенулась, услышав долгожданный зов. Гостья прищурилась, и вовремя — ей удалось поймать момент, когда дверца распахнулась и на пол вывалился перемазанный сажей гноб. Переваливаясь с боку на бок, он побежал к девушке, размахивая от счастья руками.

— Смотри что натворил! Ну-ка выйди и подожди снаружи, — велела девушка.

Гноб послушно заспешил к выходу, нисколько не огорчённый холодной встречей. Он подскакивал на одной ножке, оставляя за собой чёрные следы, а девушка, поискав глазами, подняла тряпку, которой Тони пыталась наводить порядок, и быстренько вытерла пятна сажи.

И сделала это до того, как Тони возмутилась, что в её доме развели грязь. Даже раньше, чем она успела рот открыть.

С кончика сигареты сорвался пепел, но этот факт остался без внимания.

Тони пропала.

С полуоткрытым ртом, со свисающей изо рта сигаретой, с вытаращенными глазами она следовала за девушкой, пока та искала третьего гноба. Он обнаружился на верхнем этаже, на подоконнике в комнате Руфуса: прилип к окну, расплющив нос, и, если бы не стекло, непременно бы вывалился.

— Пойдём, — строго сказала ему девушка.

Гноб заверещал от восторга, спрыгнул — отскочив от пола, будто мячик, — и пропел:

— Флокс отправилась за нами, наконец-то нас нашла! Рады гнобы скорой встрече и готовы отмечать!

— Руфус разорил заначку! Руфус вытащил резинки из всех трусов!

— Из резинок мы накрутим катапульту для себя! И направив в стратосферу, завизжим, туда летя!

— Руфус сделал катапульту из последней поварёшки! Руфус вколол котятам метамфетамин!

Вопли попугая и гноба сливались в единый крик. Дом Тони снова превратился в базар, как во времена Руфуса.

Когда-то давно, ещё до Руфуса, дом Тони был тихим спокойным местом, где можно было наслаждаться тишиной, где оставленные не под замком вещи никуда не исчезали и не меняли свойства, где Тони отдыхала душой и чувствовала себя хозяйкой — по крайней мере, именно так она вспоминала годы, когда у неё были неограниченные запасы одиночества.

— Можешь не представляться, — пробормотала Тони. Она с ногами забралась на кровать Руфуса, бросила окурок прямо на пол, прикурила следующую сигарету и скрестила руки на груди. Она вспомнила ещё об одном трюке, которому обучил её психотерапевт из Порта-Фиска. Он показал, как отрешиться от мира, и она, соединив кончики большого и указательного пальцев, выпрямила спину, закрыла глаза и растворилась в звуках, которым позволила слиться воедино, превратиться в поток, после чего поплыла по течению, не пытаясь ни выбраться из него, ни направить его по другому руслу.

Кровать прогнулась под чьей-то тяжестью. Тони открыла глаза. Рядом сидела Флокс.

— Это плющеуловитель. — Флокс сунула ей под нос другую руку с другим прибором на запястье — попроще, со всего одним числом и всего несколькими пунктами меню. — Пока гноб танцует, плюща прибывает.

Перед кроватью стоял перекошенный приёмник, которого прежде — Тони была уверена — в её доме не было. Из него доносилась весёлая детская песенка. Флокс включила его, наверное, после того, как Тони погрузилась в поток, и потому она не заметила появления новых звуков. Рядом с приёмником отплясывал гноб — подпрыгивал на месте, раскачивался из стороны в сторону и хлопал в ладоши. Тони не могла припомнить, чтобы когда-либо видела существо, настолько же погружённое в своё занятие.

— Кто-то великолепно проводит время, — заметила она.

— В этом весь смысл, — пояснила Флокс. — Когда он веселится, я подпитываю аккумуляторы. Они изрядно разрядились, пока я собирала гнобов.

Тони взяла Флокс за запястье и притянула ближе, чтобы рассмотреть, что показывает плющеуловитель. На нём мелькали цифры, показывая рост детектируемой величины. Когда значение перевалило за четыреста, Флокс выключила приёмник, сунула его в один из карманов на необъятных штанах и вскочила на ноги. От резкого движения попугай сорвался с поломанного телескопа и принялся летать по комнате, оглушительно вопя. Попугай, видимо, гноба не веселил: как только стихла музыка, тот успокоился и принялся скучающе переступать на одном месте, пока Флокс не подхватила его под мышку и не направилась к выходу. Тони наблюдала, как она не оглядываясь спускается по лестнице, как маневрирует между разбросанными вещами, двигаясь упруго, собранно — как не залюбоваться? По пути Флокс прихватила гноба, которого Тони обнаружила в своей комнате, а на пороге её встретил ещё один, выпачканный сажей.

Кроме попугая и Тони здесь больше никого не осталось. Она посмотрела вокруг и увидела только следы разрушения, которые придётся устранять не один день. В полном одиночестве, если не считать птицы, вечно кричащей о проделках бывшего. Больше никто ей не поможет и не развлечёт своим присутствием. Спустя несколько секунд Тони выскочила из дома.

Попугай проголосил ей вслед:

— Руфус вылил в унитаз радиоактивные отходы!

Флокс обернулась, окинула взглядом Тони, запирающую входную дверь, и ничего не сказала, однако на её бесстрастном лице промелькнуло нечто, похожее на симпатию. 

 

2.

Был ранний вечер. Жители Кувака закончили свои немудрёные дела, улицы полнились праздными прохожими, а потому на странную процессию, идущую от дома Тони, глазел чуть ли не весь город. Обращали на это внимание только гнобы. Они махали прохожим руками, выкрикивали приветствия, не замечая брезгливости и настороженности во взглядах депонианцев, но поболтать не останавливались, спешили за своей Флокс, потешно перебирая короткими ножками.

Вскоре Тони надоело замыкать процессию, и она, ускорив шаг, нагнала Флокс. Ту, казалось, нисколько не беспокоило, что гнобы могли отстать и снова потеряться, а также упасть с подвесных мостов или провалиться в трещины между пластами мусора. Тони тоже решила не беспокоиться. Вместо этого она искоса поглядывала на новую знакомую, отмечая то бледную кожу и отчётливо проступающие мускулы, то очередную деталь костюма. Деталей у него хватало: предплечья охватывали кожаные наручи, усеянные кармашками разного размера и формы. Из них торчали гаечные ключи, плоскогубцы, отвёртки, ножи, ложка с вилкой и расчёска. А в объёмных, тоже богатых на карманы штанах мог поместиться не только приёмник, но и, пожалуй, парочка гнобов. Такая предусмотрительность очаровывала: Тони сталкивалась с этой чертой характера слишком редко и потому особенно её ценила.

Тем временем они миновали Кувак и вышли к побережью. Запах ржавчины стал отчётливее, послышались крики чаек. К морю вела широкая и относительно удобная дорога. Достаточно удобная, чтобы риск переломать ноги был не слишком велик. По крайней мере, Тони ни разу не слышала, чтобы здесь кто-то пострадал.

Не доходя до воды, Флокс свернула влево, прямо в груды мусора. Тони приотстала, не решаясь ступать по искорёженным ржавым железякам, боясь, что те проломятся под её весом.

Но Флокс знала, что делает. Не медля, уверенно она выбирала, куда сделать следующий шаг. Она прекрасно владела своим телом, двигалась свободно, точно, шустро, но без суеты. От некоторых её прыжков у Тони ёкало сердце, но всё шло нормально. Даже гнобы скакали за Флокс, вполне довольные происходящим. Они-то, правда, то и дело срывались, но законы притяжения, кажется, действовали на них иначе, чем на все прочие объекты: упав, гнобы отскакивали, словно мячики, и им не составляло труда после каждого падения нагонять Флокс.

Тони покачала головой, понимая теперь, почему та на гнобов не оглядывалась, — и, отбросив наполовину выкуренную сигарету, поспешила следом. Она повторяла все шаги Флокс, наступала в тех же точках, прыгала там же, где прыгала она — благо Тони тоже не жаловалась на координацию. Но если Флокс выглядела как на приятной прогулке, то сама Тони взмокла.

К счастью, дорога вышла пусть сложной, но короткой. Спустя несколько сот шагов впереди показалась более-менее ровная площадка — плоская крыша старого транспортёра. Разбежавшись, Флокс вспрыгнула на неё с покосившейся цистерны и на этом остановилась, обернулась к Тони — первый раз за весь путь — и приглашающе махнула рукой. Ага. Крайне своевременно.

Этот последний прыжок, самый протяжённый, Тони не решилась повторить не глядя. Она вскарабкалась на цистерну и заглянула между ней и транспортёром. Внизу зиял провал, со дна которого торчала связка ломов — будто их нарочно установили вертикально, сооружая ловушку. Благоразумная Тони не стала прыгать, а вместо этого пошла в обход, по более надёжному пути, надеясь на то, что Флокс не посчитает её трусихой.

Но Флокс вовсе на неё не смотрела. Она что-то говорила гнобам, взявшим её в плотное кольцо. Тони облегчённо вздохнула, закурила и огляделась.

Посередине транспортёра громоздилось подобие палатки из листов старого металла, похожих на те, которыми были обшиты пол и стены дома Тони, а также полы и стены остальных домов в Куваке. Продувалась эта палатка наверняка насквозь, но от дождя и птичьего помёта должна была защищать. Флокс же не стала в неё заглядывать. Вместо этого она подошла к краю платформы, противоположному от цистерны, заглянула за нее и, не оборачиваясь, предложила Тони:

— Иди, посмотришь на мой драндулет.

Тони приняла приглашение и встала рядом к Флокс. К транспортёру жалось нечто большое, с комнату Руфуса размером, и торпедообразное. Больше всего это нечто походило на игрушку, собранную из конструктора скучающим ребёнком, который не пытался ни следовать чертежам, ни придать творению сходство с каким-либо известным механизмом, а просто прикручивал детали одна к другой, пока не нашёл занятие поинтереснее — или пока детали не закончились.

Без особенного труда Тони опознала только кабину пилота — по единственному сиденью, рулю и приборной панели. Закрытый отсек предназначался для перевозки груза — для чего ещё? Почесав в затылке, она решила, что прикреплённые через шарниры ящики — это система противовесов. Но назначение приделанных по всему периметру колец размером с человеческую голову от неё ускользало.

— Это гнобохваты, — сказала Флокс, то ли прочитав мысли, то ли заметив удивлённый взгляд.

— Опять гнобы?

— Куда же без них?

На её невозмутимом лице красовалась едва заметная улыбка. Она стояла, уперев руки в бока, и со спокойной гордостью взирала на свой драндулет — так мать могла бы смотреть на ребёнка, который открыл источник чистой воды и сумел заработать на нём состояние. Тони хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: Флокс сама и сконструировала, и собрала эту махину. А может быть, и к появлению гнобов приложила руку? К ним Флокс тоже питала некоторую нежность, необъяснимую в противном случае.

В душе Тони всколыхнулись юношеские мечты, но чужой успех всё-таки не вызвал у неё зависти. Ну, почти. Разве что лёгкую грусть. И в любом случае она не могла перекрыть удовольствия от вида Флокс, необычайной машины и предвкушения того, что самое интересное только начинается.

Тони заметила, что пялится не на драндулет, а на его владелицу, только в тот момент, когда Флокс вопросительно приподняла брови. Опомнившись,Тони склонилась к драндулету.

Только сейчас она заметила, что его бока были смяты, а кое-где зияли сквозные дыры. В груде металлолома под этой конструкцией образовалась вмятина, как от удара кулаком по комку фольги, а в центр этой вмятины упирался нос драндулета. В то же время кучи металлолома не выглядели так, словно по ним проехало что-то тяжёлое: на расстоянии уже в пару десятков шагов от конструкции мусор находился в первозданном состоянии.

Никаких сомнений: драндулет упал с неба.

— Эта штука и вправду летает? — спросила Тони с осторожностью.

— Ещё как. Цепляешь десяток-другой гнобов, заводишь с толкача — и летишь. Хмм. — Флокс нахмурилась, будто принимая какое-то решение, затем её лицо разгладилось, и она принялась объяснять: — Гнобы, полетев, приходят в восторг, хохочут и производят плющ. Чем сильнее разгонишься — тем больше получишь плюща. Знай рули да следи, чтобы не проскочить свою цель. — Флокс помрачнела. — И не взорваться. Если плюща окажется слишком много.

Флокс, очевидно, не имела привычки трепать языком: кто другой на её месте балаболил бы без остановки, но эта замолчала, будто ей больше и нечего было добавить. На языке вертелись вопросы: откуда Флокс взялась? Почему детали, из которых был собран драндулет, не походили ни на что из того, что можно найти на свалках Депонии? Что это за твари такие, гнобы, и как они вырабатывают энергию? Однако задавать их Тони не стала. Вместо этого она выпустила струйку дыма, перекинула сигарету в другой угол рта и спросила:

— Как будешь взлетать?

— С толкача, я ж говорю. Надо подбросить этого красавца в воздух, — указала она на драндулет, — хоть на пару секунд разогнать. Этого хватит, чтобы гнобы пришли в восторг. Начнут вырабатывать плющ и запустят положительную обратную связь: чем быстрее полетим, тем сильнее они развеселятся, тем больше у нас будет энергии, тем сильнее разгонимся.

Тони вспомнила, как самозабвенно отплясывал гноб под звуки детской песенки.

— А приёмник?

— Ну, музыка гнобов радует, но не так сильно, как полёт. Плющ поступает слабым потоком, на то, чтобы подзарядить приборы, его хватает, но драндулет с таким количеством плюща с места не сдвинешь.

— А плющ нельзя накопить?

Флокс сморщила нос и мотнула головой:

— Теоретически можно. На практике — только небольшое количество. Нет, таким образом не взлететь. Скорость, вот что нужно, чтобы запустить весь процесс. Только она приводит их в настоящий восторг.

— Главное, не взорваться? — уточнила Тони. Благодаря Руфусу она слишком много знала о взрывах. Например, то, насколько они неприятны.

— Ну да. Главное, не увлекаться. Не лететь слишком быстро, чтобы поток плюща не вышел из-под контроля.

Флокс наконец-то разговорилась. Ей, конечно, хотелось рассказать о своём аппарате, облазить его со всех сторон, показать каждую детальку — это ведь её детище. Как не похвастать им перед благодарным слушателем? А Тони приятно было забыть обо всём, кроме механизмов и их конструирования. Никаких угроз, никаких концов света, никаких Руфусов. Только протискивайся между корявыми железяками, чтобы подобраться к самым укромным частям драндулета, подсвечивай себе фонариком да слушай.

Начинало темнеть, когда они обе взобрались обратно на платформу и одинаковыми движениями вытерли о штаны перепачканные машинным маслом руки. Повисло молчание. Пора было уходить, но не хотелось. Тони закурила, на этот раз не зажав сигарету губами, а держа её в руке и поднося ко рту ради каждой затяжки. В сумерках, если не присматриваться, могло показаться, что она чрезвычайно поглощена этим занятием и не уходит только поэтому.

Она так старалась изобразить занятость, что едва не вздрогнула, когда Флокс спросила:

— Хочешь полетать?

От неожиданности Тони выронила сигарету.

— Ну.

— На шаттле. Он может взлететь на двух гнобьих силах. Попробуешь?

Вместо ответа Тони хрустнула пальцами и шагнула вперёд.

Шаттл — одноместный, без отсека под груз — крепился позади корпуса драндулета, точно запасное колесо. Тони его видела, но ей не пришло в голову, что ей предложат на нём вот так вот взять и полететь.

Флокс отстегнула шаттл, и они вдвоём выволокли его на платформу.

— Взлётный путь — всего-то с десяток шагов. Мог бы подняться и с места, но гнобам нужна затравка. Эй, братцы! — бросила Флокс бродившим рядом гнобам. — А ну цепляйтесь!

Гнобы, размахивая руками, вприпрыжку побежали на зов. Двое самых шустрых повисли на кольцах и дрыгали ножками от нетерпения. Третий, хоть и остался на земле, тоже не выглядел расстроенным. Он подпрыгивал на месте и хлопал в ладоши. То ли за товарищей радовался, то ли надеялся получить удовольствие от созерцания полёта с земли.

— Любят кататься, черти, — посмеивалась Флокс, а затем повернулась к Тони: — Смотри. С управлением всё просто.

Понадобилось всего несколько минут, чтобы ёмко и доходчиво объяснить, зачем нужен каждый из рычагов и каждая из кнопок — благо их было немного. Флокс сама пристегнула Тони, и та настолько была впечатлена предстоящим, что едва отметила краткие уверенные прикосновения к спине, плечам и животу.

Торс стянуло ремнями безопасности. Сзади повизгивали в предвкушении гнобы. Флокс почти улыбалась, её глаза блестели.

— И как же пройти взлётный путь? Толкать будешь? А если второго человека нет?

Впервые на лице Флокс промелькнуло смущение.

— Внизу, по бокам от кресла, есть прорези…

Тони опустила взгляд. В полу, как раз там, куда упирались ноги, находились прямоугольные пластины и кнопки по бокам от них, достаточно далеко, чтобы не задеть их случайно. Тони их нажала. Заслонки открылись, в отверстиях — как раз под размер ступни — показалась земля.

— Кресло высоковато, — хмыкнула Тони.

— Справа под сиденьем специальный рычаг, нажми, и кресло опустится.

Это стало последней каплей. Тони запрокинула голову и расхохоталась. Она терпеть не могла глупых неудобных изобретений Руфуса, но этот шаттл с прорезями для ног и с висящими сзади уродцами казался ей почему-то трогательным, а не раздражающим.

Игнорируя веселье, Флокс сказала:

— С непривычки разогнаться своим ходом трудно, я тебя подтолкну.

Флокс исчезла, и мгновение спустя шаттл поехал, сперва медленно, но с каждым шагом набирая скорость.

«Это невежливо», — говорила себе Тони, но перестать смеяться не могла, хотя ноги в прорези просунула и старательно отталкивалась от земли, чтобы помочь Флокс.

«Главное, — говорила она себе, изображая бег в положении сидя, — не представлять, как это выглядит со стороны».

Однако сделать это оказалось выше её сил. Так Тони и поднялась в воздух: хохоча, как не хохотала уже много лет. Ей вторили гнобы, снизу кричала что-то Флокс, и Тони, наконец придя в себя, перехватила поудобнее руль и взмыла над морем.

Ей больше не хотелось смеяться. И думать о потешных гнобах тоже. Для неё существовали только воздух, скорость и свобода лететь, куда пожелает.

Вернулась она, когда стояла уже глубокая ночь. Флокс зажгла яркий фонарь, так что Тони легко нашла, куда сесть, и приземлилась без происшествий.

Лицо Тони было всё залито слезами — ветер, ничего более! — во рту пересохло, спина взмокла, ноги дрожали так, что едва удалось нажать на кнопки, закрывающие отверстия в полу, руки так стискивали руль, что отцеплять их было больно.

Говорить не хотелось. Она всё ещё переживала полёт.

Флокс тоже не сказала ни слова, только выудила из штанов флягу и протянула её Тони. Та в несколько глотков всосала странное солоноватое пойло — не вода, но и не алкоголь. Спросить бы о составе, наверняка он хитро продуман — но не сейчас.

Пока Тони летала, на крыше транспортёра появилось несколько резиновых покрышек. Флокс и Тони уселись на них и уставились на фонарь, будто на костёр. Он ярко светил через толстое стекло, да и сам был весьма тяжёлым, с прочным держателем, яркий. Ручку, конечно, изъела ржавчина, стекло в нескольких местах было разбито, а сам фонарь потрескивал и неритмично мигал, словно и правда внутри него горели дрова. Словом, он всем своим видом напоминал о Депонии, о том, что Тони находилась на огромной, размером с планету, мусорной свалке, что вокруг неё нет ничего целого и ничего чистого, что это привычный порядок жизни, удобный, как свитер, который никак не соберёшься выкинуть. А полёт в ночном небе — сон или мечта. Может быть, его и вовсе не было.

Сердце постепенно успокаивало свой ритм. Становилось прохладно. Тони вдруг осознала, как давно не курила, судорожно выдернула из кармана пачку и едва не порвала её, пока вытягивала сигарету.

Когда Тони приканчивала уже третью, Флокс заговорила, тихо, не поднимая взгляда:

— Драндулет здорово потрепало, пока мы падали, но починить его — пара пустяков. Чтобы полететь, осталось два больших дела: вернуть остальных гнобов и подвести под драндулет пружину — соорудить хоть какую катапульту, чтобы дать толчок.

— Катапульта — дело нехитрое, — протянула Тони и сама удивилась, как просто срывались с языка слова. Ей почему-то казалось, что после полёта она ещё долго не сможет делать ничего обыденного. Однако, похоже, она ошибалась — Сама видишь, на этой свалке такое изобилие поломанных машин, что собрать можно что угодно. — Тони огляделась по сторонам, подтверждая свои слова. — А сколько, говоришь, гнобов ты растеряла?

— Их было двадцать четыре. Всех, конечно, не собрать, это я понимаю. Они без присмотра долго не протянут: то залюбуются солнышком и на них кто-то наступит, то найдут какую-нибудь мясорубку и радостно в неё залезут. Инстинкт самосохранения? Это не про них.

Инстинкт самосохранения — это не про них? Тони не понравилось, как это звучит. Это навевало неприятные воспоминания, в которые ужасно не хотелось погружаться. Особенно после такого насыщенного дня. Произошло столько всего, что мысли просто обязаны были сойти с привычных рельсов и крутиться для разнообразия не вокруг Руфуса.

А если нет — значит, у Тони не осталось никакого шанса.

По телу прошла волна дрожи, и, стремясь скорее оставить эти мысли, Тони сказала:

— В темноте ты никого не найдёшь.

— Ясное дело. Теперь уж завтра.

Снова повисло неловкое молчание. На этот раз его прервала Тони: покосилась на палатку из жестяных листов, отметила, что становится свежо, и сказала:

— Пойдём. У меня полно места.

Ответ последовал без малейшей задержки, будто его держали наготове:

— Только если угомонишь на ночь своего попугая.

В ответ Тони лишь усмехнулась.

 

3.

Следующие дни Тони не отлипала от драндулета. Флокс относилась к ней не как к гостю, которому приятно похвастаться своим изобретением, но которому не позволишь хозяйничать, а как к полноценному работнику. Они стали командой. Хоть Тони и не чувствовала себя вправе единолично всё решать, как могла бы, касайся дело магазина, ей это не мешало. Может быть, потому что сказался опыт Сопротивления, где приходилось и выполнять приказы, и учитывать интересы других. А может быть, ей так понравилась Флокс, что её общество не доставляло ничего, кроме радости.

Вдвоём они сперва освободили машину от кусков мусора, к которым она цеплялась и из-за которых её невозможно было сдвинуть с места. После этого залатали пробоины и, если бы придерживались плана Флокс, могли бы приступить к сооружению катапульты. Но катапульта — это скучно. Куда интереснее совершенствовать сам драндулет.

Тони не давала покоя мысль о том, чтобы научиться нормально запасать плющ. Ей казалась странной сама идея, что энергию можно использовать, можно запасать в небольших количествах, достаточных для портативных приборов, но нельзя накопить побольше и использовать для чего-то масштабного.

Другая бы ворчала, что Тони впустую тратит время зря, что эту задачу решить невозможно. Но Флокс, хоть и не верила в успех, относилась к её изысканиям с уважением и интересом. Это окрыляло. Не прошло и месяца, как ёмкие аккумуляторы были готовы.

Они могли улавливать и надёжно хранить много плюща, на три порядка больше, чем предыдущие, те, что взорвались. Тони гордилась своей изобретательностью, но её беспокоило, что Флокс может позавидовать её успеху. Ничего подобного. Флокс была счастлива усовершенствовать свой драндулет, и если ей и было не всё равно, кто улучшил аккумуляторы, то она ничем этого не показывала.

Теперь надобность в катапульте отпала: достаточно было рядом с пустым аккумулятором включить приёмник, созвать к нему гнобов и подождать, пока они нагенерируют достаточно плюща, чтобы тот поднял драндулет в воздух.

К тому времени Флокс удалось вернуть четырнадцать гнобов. Копались в машине девушки всегда вместе, но когда Тони хотелось полетать на шаттле, Флокс тоже не теряла времени даром и прочёсывала окрестности, выставив перед собой, будто шпагу, гнободетектор. Он работал лучше, чем подавляющее большинство приборов на Депонии, ложных срабатываний не было, и возвращалась Флокс неизменно с пополнением.

Палатку на крыше транспортёра она разобрала и соорудила вместо неё навес, большой и надёжный, чтобы гнобам было сухо и просторно коротать дни и ночи. Как они не разбегались, оставалось для Тони загадкой. Как-то раз она предложила отгородить их заборчиком: слишком ценны, слишком велика будет потеря, если однажды они разбегутся. Но Флокс только усмехнулась и покачала головой, ничего не объясняя. Может быть, карлики были умнее, чем овцы или куры, и понимали, где им можно находиться, а где нельзя, — а может быть, наоборот, тупее, и им в голову не приходило, что можно нарушить запрет.

Тони и Флокс почти не разговаривали, пока возились на свалке, разве что перебрасывались просьбами подать или подержать. Разговоры они вели дома, когда после долгого дня, потные и усталые, возвращались поесть и поспать.

До уборки дело так и не дошло. Натёкшая из труб жижа присохла бурым налётом, к которому липли подошвы, если кто-то по неосторожности на него наступал. О разошедшиеся металлические листы порвалась не одна пара штанов. Труба от телескопа так и валялась на полу в полном распоряжении попугая. В самом деле, пусть у него будет хоть какое-то развлечение, раз уж он сутками напролёт сидит один.

Ели они консервы и сухари из старых запасов Тони — тех, что она прятала от Руфуса и которые он, кажется, так и не обнаружил. Каждый раз, когда Флокс, запрокинув голову и вылив в рот остатки жидкости, относила пустую консервную банку в мусорное ведро, сердце Тони переполнялось нежностью и неверием. А на то, как Флокс сметала после еды крошки со стола, можно было любоваться каждый раз, как в первый.

Сперва Тони предложила Флокс расположиться на кровати Руфуса — той, куда Тони его выселила после того, как они расстались. Несколько раз гостья там и переночевала. Но перед тем, как ложиться спать, они долго сидели в комнате Тони и разговаривали. За распахнутым окном чернела ночь, и убожество Депонии не бросалось в глаза. Виднелись только звёзды и огни проплывающих кораблей. Время застывало, слова рождались медленно, будто каждое имело особенную ценность и каждое, услышав, следовало хорошенько обдумать.

Они говорили о том, как жили до знакомства друг с другом. Флокс рассказывала о гнобах и обо всех машинах, которые она когда-либо конструировала. Тони совсем не хотелось говорить ни о Руфусе, ни об Элизиуме с Утопией, и она вспоминала о своём магазине и о том, как ей удавалось продать ту или иную штуковину, любовно сделанную из мусора. Выпуская в воздух клубы дыма, расслабившись, умиротворённая, в гармонии с собой, Тони без особенного сожаления понимала, что никогда не откроет больше магазина. Она ещё не понимала, как сложится жизнь дальше, но это её не беспокоило: слишком тягучим было настоящее, чтобы беспокоиться о будущем. Она только чувствовала, что не хочет и дальше быть человеком, которому больше не о чем рассказать, кроме как о сумасшедшем бывшем да убогонькой работе.

Разговаривая, они лежали на огромной кровати Тони, на спине, закинув руки за головы, не касаясь друг друга. В конце концов Флокс поднималась и уходила к себе, но однажды они уснули рядом и с тех пор спали в одной кровати.

Тони задавалась вопросом: что испытывала Флокс по отношению к ней? Интерес, симпатию — безусловно, но были ли они приправлены влечением? Ей тоже не давала покоя эта новая близость, или сон в одной кровати нисколько её не волновал? Чёрт бы побрал эту сдержанную невозмутимость, из-за которой ничего не понять! Тони намеревалась однажды всё выяснить, но оттягивала этот момент. И без того находилось, чем заняться, а ещё страшно было неловкими словами испортить то, из чего могли вырасти самые лёгкие, самые безмятежные отношения в её жизни.[](https://orig00.deviantart.net/326a/f/2017/287/2/f/2f73084df7c963962c9650d7d5059b9c-dbqk3dl.jpg)

Вставать было бы тяжело, если бы не яркий солнечный свет, бьющий по утрам прямо в окно. Тони спала дальше от окна и первой просыпалась от лучей, нестерпимо ярких даже сквозь сомкнутые веки. После долгих ночных разговоров просыпаться было не так просто. Она лежала, не в силах заставить себя пошевелиться, и наблюдала, как пятно света медленно подползало к Флокс, прикасалось к волосам и искрилось в них так ярко, будто они были сделаны из медной проволоки.

По утрам Тони иногда жалела, что так и не сумела навести в доме порядок. При безжалостном дневном свете находиться среди грязи и разрухи было противно, и, выпив растворимого кофе покрепче, она стремилась поскорее вернуться к драндулету.

Дни тянулись, похожие один на другой и одинаково насыщенные, пока однажды Флокс не сказала, завернув очередной болт:

— Готово.

Тони поднялась с колен, отряхнула джинсы и, склонив голову, оглядела драндулет. В нём не осталось ни одной пробоины, системы передач работали безотказно, даже руль обмотали приятным на ощупь и нескользким материалом. А ещё добавили второе сиденье — рядом с имеющимся, чтобы они могли летать вдвоём. Душа Тони замирала, когда она предвкушала их совместные путешествия.

Что ещё делать? По мнению Тони, дальше улучшать драндулет было некуда, но по лицу Флокс не казалось, что она довольна.

— Меня устраивает всё, кроме одной системы, — пробормотала она себе под нос. — Мы её недоработали.

— Ну?

— Мне не нравится, что тут с аккумуляторами.

— А теперь-то что с ними не так?

Тони почесала в затылке. Ей казалось, что аккумуляторы, её изобретение, прекрасно справляются со своей задачей: на вход попадала энергия, которую генерировали развеселившиеся гнобы. Энергия запасалась, а когда появлялась необходимость — тратилась на работы двигателей. Раньше ёмкости было недостаточно, теперь её с избытком хватило бы, чтобы стартовать с места.

Хотя был ещё один момент, который в работе не всплывал. Флокс упоминала его вскользь в самом начале, но с тех пор к нему не возвращалась. А теперь, кажется, пришло его время.

— Ты что-то говорила о взрыве? — спросила Тони.

— Предыдущие, маленькие аккумуляторы взорвались. Не выдержали приток энергии. Гнобы вцепились в свои хваты, как клещи, и чем быстрее мы падали, тем безудержнее выселились. Аккумуляторы наполнились до предела и повзрывались.

— Новые аккумуляторы вместят больше плюща.

— Взорвутся чуть позже. Положительная обратная связь.

— Можно лететь аккуратно. Не поднимать скорость, чтобы гнобы не веселились слишком сильно и не производили плюща слишком много.

— Думаешь, как я летела? — Флокс даже как будто слегка оскорбилась от того, что Тони подумала, будто такая простая мысль не пришла в голову. — Если бы я не контролировала скорость, упала бы ещё в Ржавое море.

Тони сдержала улыбку и примиряюще сказала:

— Поняла, поняла. Малейшее отклонение — и процесс не остановить.

Флокс успокоилась. Тони вытащила изо рта сигарету и нахмурилась. Новые аккумуляторы были её детищем, она обязана была придумать, как избавить их от малейших нареканий.

Такой настрой вдохновлял, и решение пришло очень быстро:

— Кажется, я знаю, что может помочь.

Тони здорово наловчилась носиться по свалке, перепрыгивая с одной искорёженной машины на другую, и теперь путь до Кувака, не требуя сосредоточенности, позволял уплывать мыслями прочь. Она вспоминала о груде барахла, которая осталась в её доме после Руфуса, вспоминала о товарах в своём разрушенном магазине, прикидывала, насколько велики шансы, что никто туда не забрался и не растащил всё, что выжило после взрыва, — и обдумывала, какую схему собрать из инвертеров, чтобы решить проблему Флокс.

На месте, где раньше стоял магазин Тони, теперь возвышалась груда мусора — уменьшенная копия свалки вокруг Кувака. Соседние строения пострадали тоже, некоторые не меньше магазина, но из всех горожан только Тони не сделала ничего, чтобы восстановить разрушенное. Ничего удивительного, что депонианцы выгребли из-под обломков всё, что им понравилось, оставив только ошмётки кактусов и безвозвратно испорченные детали. Как она ни искала, ей не удалось найти инвертеров ни в целом, ни в разбитом виде. То ли пережили взрыв и были приспособлены в дело ушлыми жителями Кувака, то ли те позарились и на обломки.

Пронырливость была, наверное, у депонианцев в крови. Иначе тут не выжить. Тони понимала это, но всё равно, когда жители Кувака подходили к ней поздороваться, спросить, как дела, и поделиться новостями, она скрипела зубами и при первой возможности обрывала разговор. Её выбросило из новой, чудесной жизни обратно на Депонию. Каждое слово депонианцев казалось ей обрыдлым, каждая рожа навевала тоску, самый воздух Кувака затягивал её, как болото, и вызывал такое же желание выбраться поскорее.

Разделавшись со всеми, кто желал с ней поговорить, Тони поспешила в свой дом, пока не растеряла остатки терпения.

На счастье, Руфус был эталонным депонианцем и, пока жил у Тони, таскал к себе всё, что не приколочено. Тони рассчитывала найти в его запасах много всего полезного и не ошиблась: его коллекция инвертеров даже превзошла надежды.

К вечеру схема была готова. Настроение, правда, осталось поганым — хуже даже, чем когда Тони ждала конец света. Последние недели она провела в другом мире, а сегодня ей пришлось вернуться и начать копаться в мусоре, который казался ей привычным и нормальным, пока она видела его каждый день, но стоило отвыкнуть — и он не вызывал ничего, кроме отвращения и сожаления, что столько лет пришлось на него потратить.

Ещё она вспоминала, конечно, Руфуса. Общение с Флокс, как клин, вышибло его из постоянных мыслей Тони, но когда копаешься в вещах пропавшего без вести человека, поневоле думаешь только о нём.

Руфус здорово её бесил, она мечтала, чтобы жизнь однажды щёлкнула его как следует по носу. Если она представляла, что однажды его безумные планы сработают и ему удастся улететь на Элизиум, то её охватывал гнев и сильнейшая досада на несправедливость: из всех людей он меньше прочих заслужил Элизиум. Но смерти она ему никогда не желала, а сейчас приходилось признать, что раз за всё это время он не заглянул в Кувак, то его нет в живых.

В эту ночь Тони и Флокс не выключали свет и разговоры вели не о жизни и не на отвлечённые темы: они перебирали инвертеры и прикидывали, как уместить их в драндулет, чтобы не пришлось выкидывать остальную начинку.

Они так хорошо всё продумали, что уже к полудню собрали схему, которая проверяла заполненность аккумуляторов и, если поступающая от гнобов энергия оказывалась лишней, рассеивала её в атмосферу.

— Тони. Ты хороший инженер.

На это надо было, наверное, ответить что-то милое, но Тони не очень-то это умела, поэтому только хмыкнула. Её смутило восхищение: вот уж к чему она точно не привыкла. Чтобы сгладить неловкость, она задала первый пришедший в голову вопрос:

— А куда ты на нём летела-то?

Произнеся его, Тони осознала вдруг, что этот вопрос стоило задать давно, в первый же день, когда она познакомилась с Флокс и увидела драндулет.

И так же вдруг поняла, что не очень-то хочет знать ответ. Её устраивало каждый день иметь интересное занятие, наслаждаться приятной и тревожащей воображение компанией и не думать о том, что всё это неизбежно закончится. Ведь тогда ей придётся или ввязываться в авантюру, которыми она уже была сыта по горло, или отказаться от путешествия Флокс и вернуться в пустой разорённый дом.

— На Элизиум.

Тони в изумлении открыла рот так, что выпала сигарета. Несколько мгновений стояла тишина, а затем Тони запрокинула голову и расхохоталась — громко, безудержно, до слёз.

— На… Элизиум… — едва выдавила она из себя, но не смогла продолжить и только махнула рукой.

Её затопило облегчением, лишь слегка омрачённым воспоминаниями о Руфусе и приправленным сознанием собственного превосходства — она-то великолепно знала, чего стоят все планы туда улететь. Опять к ней прибился кто-то, грезящий об Элизиуме! Опять она сможет снисходительно рассказывать, что эти мечты никуда не приведут, опять ей предстоит повторять это вновь и вновь, опять видеть, как её предсказания сбываются. Неужели снова всех её слов окажется недостаточно, чтобы от невозможного отказались и занялись чем-то более достижимым?

Наверное, есть в ней какое-то свойство, которое притягивает именно таких личностей, оторванных от жизни мечтателей. Что они в ней находят? Опору? Рациональность, которой им самим недостаёт?

Тони всё смеялась и никак не могла остановиться.

— Что смешного?

— Но… на Элизиум попасть невозможно! Всё, что попало на Депонию, на Депонии и останется!

— Она всегда так говорит, — раздалось за спиной.

Тони оборвала хохот.

Ей не хотелось оборачиваться. Ей хотелось снова хохотать, а ещё лучше — чинить драндулет, и чтобы никогда не было этого разговора и этого голоса за спиной.

Тони обернулась. К ним вразвалку шёл Руфус — руки в карманах, самодовольная ухмылка, едва затянувшийся шрам поперёк физиономии.

Конечно. Как мог он не появиться, когда речь зашла о том, чтобы покинуть Депонию?

Как могла она подумать, что он наконец оставил её в покое?

Флокс шагнула ему навстречу, оглядела с головы до ног, усмехнулась и протянула руку для пожатия:

— Кажется, это о тебе я столько слышала. Руфус?

— Надеюсь, не от Тони? Она предвзята и может наговорить обо мне такого!.. Понадобится всё моё обаяние, чтобы исправить впечатление.

Они говорили о чём-то ещё, очень скоро Флокс уже показывала ему драндулет и гнобов, а Тони стала понемногу отступать — тихо, чтобы никто не заметил и не окликнул.

В голове царил хаос — неизбежный спутник Руфуса. Удивительно ли, что от его появления мысли закрутились смерчем, так что ничего толкового не выловишь?

Тони нашла участок свалки на противоположной от Кувака стороне, потише и подальше от любых тропинок, уселась, скрестив ноги, на более-менее чистом ящике, соединила кончики пальцев и закрыла глаза. Она слушала своё дыхание и позволяла образам, мелькавшим перед её мысленным взором, протекать сквозь неё.

Психотерапевт, хоть и не исцелил её полностью, но всё же здорово помог, рассказав об этом приёмчике.

Когда Тони открыла глаза, в её голове наконец царила ясность.

Руфус портил всё, к чему прикасался. Это данность. Также данность то, что он не лишён харизмы и умеет производить приятное впечатление, особенно до тех пор, пока что-нибудь не украдёт или не взорвёт. Флокс поведётся. Даже Тони в своё время повелась. А сама Тони довольно-таки уныла, не имело смысла врать себе в этом: она даже не сумела развеселить дельфинов, кто предпочтёт её общество, когда есть выбор?

Как же она ненавидела Руфуса за то, что из-за него приходилось задумываться на эти темы. Как хорошо всё было без него.

Но его появление — данность. Психотерапевт её научил, что бессмысленно тратить душевные силы на эмоции по поводу того, на что она повлиять не может. Сосредоточиться надо на том, что в её власти.

Тони вздохнула, закурила и отправилась домой. Там она, не обращая внимания на грязь и бардак, выкопала из всего, что пережило взрыв и вторжение гнобов, самое необходимое, что потребовалось бы для выживания. Тревожный чемоданчик. Предмет первейшей необходимости, когда рядом находится Руфус. Тони ли не знать?

Держать его, конечно, следовало не дома, не в руинах магазина и вообще не в Куваке — не поблизости от тех мест, где, скорее всего, Руфус спровоцировал бы очередную катастрофу. Поэтому освободилась Тони только к вечеру: пока отошла подальше от города, пока отыскала на свалке укромное место и как следует запомнила дорогу к нему — уже наступил вечер.

Когда она подходила к месту, где стоял драндулет, первое, что она услышала, был хохот.

Смеялись гнобы, их голоса ни с чем нельзя было перепутать, но ещё ни разу Тони не слышала, чтобы они издавали настолько истерические звуки: они захлёбывались, едва успевая перевести дыхание, и никак не могли остановиться.

Хорошо, что схему из инвертеров успели подключить. Иначе повзрывались бы все аккумуляторы.

— ...замолчи! — донёсся голос Флокс, и Тони поняла, что рано успокоилась: голос Флокс тоже не походил на привычный. Обычно она говорила негромко, спокойно, а тут в её крике едва не прозвучали нотки паники.

— Да расслабься! Смотри, как они довольны! Видишь, нужны ещё аккумуляторы, столько плюща пропада…

Раздался хлопок, будто лопнул воздушный шарик.

— Ха-ха! Что это с ним?

— Стой! Остальные…

Хлопки последовали один за другим. С полтора десятка, точнее трудно было сказать.

Воцарилась тишина. Тони запрыгала с одной кучи мусора на другую, торопясь к драндулету. Руфус неизбежно должен был всё испортить, но чтобы в первый же день?!

Когда Тони взобралась на платформу, на ней не было ни одного гноба, только красная от злости Флокс и потупившийся Руфус.

— Что у вас тут?

— Она не предупредила, что гнобы могут полопаться!

— Я велела тебе остановиться! — Флокс едва не срывалась в самую настоящую истерику.

— Я думал, ты волнуешься, что аккумуляторов не хватит!

— Ты думал!.. Ты ни о чём не думал!

Флокс быстро научилась говорить с Руфусом точно так же, как говорила с ним Тони.

— Так теперь… всё? — спросила Тони. — Никакого плюща, никаких полётов?

Флокс села прямо на платформу, спрятала лицо в ладонях, потёрла глаза, затем подняла голову и ответила, снова негромко и спокойно:

— Они не умирают насовсем. Это же экспериментальные модели, новое человечество. Кто бы сделал их смертными? Но, умерев, они возрождаются на Станции. Их клонируют заново, и они появляются из гнобьей капсулы, как ни в чём не бывало. Только мы здесь, а Станция… — Флокс безнадёжно махнула рукой. — Без топлива мы до неё не доберёмся, а топливо мы не получим без гнобов. Аккумуляторы полны, но они рассчитаны на то, чтобы позволить оторваться от земли, а не на то, чтобы обеспечить весь полёт.

— Ста-а-анция… — протянул Руфус, расплываясь в самодовольной ухмылке. — Клони-и-ирование.

— Что-то о ней знаешь?

— Это не та ли Станция, где клонируют всех, до кого дотянутся? Как поживает старик Гермес? — Руфус мечтательно закатил глаза, вспоминая. — Ещё не развалился на кусочки?

— Что ты о ней знаешь?!

— Да уж побольше твоего! Я облазил её вдоль и поперёк, знаю все выходы-переходы. А уж в технологии разобрался так, что сам хоть завтра мог бы открыть такую же Станцию. Ну что ты так дёргаешься? Достанем твоих гнобов. Это же проще простого. Любой дурак с этим справится, даже Тони. Что уж говорить о таком профессионале, как я! Сейчас я покажу, как это делается.

Он беспечно шагнул к краю транспортёра и, будто собираясь покончить с жизнью, занёс ногу над пустотой. Той самой, на дне которой торчали ломы.

Дурацие ломы. Они сразу Тони не понравились.

Она кинулась к Руфусу, схватила его за рукав, чтобы он не убился так глупо.

— Мне приятно, что ты за меня волнуешься, Тони, правда. Но я знаю, что делаю.

С этими словами он шагнул в пустоту, увлекая за собой Тони. Она откинулась назад всем весом, стремясь удержать его.

Теперь к ним на помощь бросилась и Флокс. Она вцепилась во вторую руку Руфуса и этим спасла, казалось бы, всех: Руфус и Тони едва не соскользнули вниз, и несколько мгновений их удерживала только Флокс.

Но тут затрещал рукав, в который вцепилась Тони. Она попыталась перехватить Руфуса за руку, за ремень, за шею, за что угодно, но не успела и полетела вниз.

Последнее, о чём она подумала, — что не успела вставить ни словечка. Хотя ей было что сказать. Одних «я так и знала» набралось бы на порядочную речь. 

 

4.

Тони пришла в себя в незнакомой комнате.

Над ней нависал тёмный потолок, весь в щелях, из которых проглядывала невнятная серость. Он простирался во все стороны — так далеко, что не видно было края, и на миг Тони показалось, что её вот-вот расплющит гигантским прессом. Но она заткнула воображение и призвала на помощь здравый смысл.

Такого потолка она ещё не видела и никогда не находилась в столь огромных помещениях. Необычным было и то, что его перечерчивали странные линии: прямые, пересечённые под прямыми углами. На пересечениях одна линия всегда выступала ниже, огибая вторую, так что они нигде друг с другом не соприкасались.

Монорельсы. Вот на что они походили.

Только во всех деталях осмотрев потолок, Тони обратила внимание на то, что её тело не болело. Падение было страшным, она помнила и как будто выскочившее из груди сердце, и скользящие удары, когда она натыкалась боками и головой на стены транспортёра и цистерны. А в конце её ослепила вспышка боли, при воспоминании о которой желудок дёрнулся и едва не выплеснул наружу содержимое.

Сейчас ничего не болело, и это пугало едва ли не больше, чем мысли о пережитом. Позвоночник сломался, вот в чём было дело. Как иначе объяснить отсутствие боли? Она больше никогда не сможет ходить. А может, и двигаться вообще.

Замирая от ужаса, она повернула голову. Это удалось, значит, сломалась не шея. Ниже? Она сжала и разжала кулаки — те шевелились свободно и безболезненно. Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Тони напрягла ступни. Она их не видела, но почувствовала, как они упёрлись во что-то твёрдое. Неужто обошлось? Тони вскочила на ноги.

Обошлось не вполне: она споткнулась обо что-то, звякнувшее в ответ, зацепилась за него рукавом, с треском его порвав, и едва не упала. Однако тело двигалось как положено.

Тони успокоилась, но для того, чтобы окончательно закрыть вопрос, осмотрела себя, уже лениво. Ей не удалось найти ни единого следа падения на ломы. Даже её одежда оставалось не более грязной и мятой, чем обычно. На колене зияла знакомая прореха — Тони как-то зацепилась за металлический лист, отошедший от стены, и так и не собралась зашить комбинезон.

Пожав плечами, она закурила и стала более пристально изучать, куда же попала.

Помещение было завалено странными механизмами — или обломками механизмов? Пахло машинным маслом и металлом, неприятно сухой воздух казался неподвижным. Слышался негромкий ритмичный лязг, иногда прерываемый скрипом. В этих звуках Тони чудилось что-то неправильное, противоестественное, и она, закрыв глаза, попыталась понять, что же не так. Озарение пришло, когда она осознала, что кроме них не слышно было ничего. Совершенно. Мёртвая абсолютная тишина, какой никогда не бывает ни в городе, ни на море, ни посреди свалки. Словно здесь не то что не было ни одного живого существа, но и не дул ветер, свистя и шурша, не плескались волны и не шумел дождь.

Тони не пришло в голову связать падение на торчащие ломы, которые не могли не проткнуть её насквозь, — и незнакомое мёртвое место. «Надо выбираться», — вот единственное, что её интересовало. Выбираться, искать Руфуса и отрывать ему голову.

Она докурила сигарету. Только бросив на пол окурок, она сообразила, что не почувствовала ничего, кроме прикосновения горячего дыма. Мысли не разлеглись по полочкам, не прибавилось бодрости. Тони снова пожала плечами, как следует потянулась, чтобы хоть так себя взбодрить, и побрела по помещению. Предварительно обернувшись и запомнив, как выглядело место, где она очнулась, с другого ракурса. Ни за чем. На всякий случай. Вдруг надо будет вернуться.

Тони всю жизнь прожила на Депонии, среди груды металлолома. Из него было сделано всё, что её окружало — дома, мебель, машины любого рода. Возможно, даже некоторая еда. Во всяком случае, пиво у Лонзо отчётливо отдавало ржавчиной. Поэтому Тони было не привыкать к разного рода механизмам. Она разглядывала их и признавала то одну, то другую знакомую деталь, и ей не казалось странным, что, оказавшись в таком странном месте, она обнаружила мусор, очень похожий на тот, что усеивал её родную планету. Чему удивляться? В конце концов, больше ничего она за свою жизнь не видела.

Она искала выход, обходя вокруг каждого из механизмов, заглядывая под них и то и дело задирая голову, чтобы осмотреть потолок. Вдруг один из механизмов включал в себя незаметную на первый взгляд дверь? Или стоял на люке в полу, через который можно было выбраться в более привычные места?

Рассматривая механизмы, Тони подмечала то ящики, точь-в-точь как те, что служили противовесами на драндулете Флокс, то жестяные листы того же цвета, той же толщины и той же фактуры, которыми он был обшит. Может быть, Флокс тоже была здесь?

Но этот вопрос Тони занимал лишь отчасти. Куда больше интересовал её другой. Кто-то ведь всё это построил. Кто-то всё это до сих пор поддерживал — шестерни крутились, коленчатые валы ритмично перестукивали, рычаги проворачивались. Кто же?

Тони осознала, что привыкла к местным звукам, когда опознала новый лязг сразу, как только он донёсся откуда-то издалека. Хрустнув пальцами, она побрела ему навстречу. Не без страха, но не таиться же в тени? Всё равно её обнаружат.

С каждым её шагом новый лязг становился всё громче. Источник звука тоже перемещался по направлению к ней, и куда скорее, чем двигалась она. Лязг был ритмичным, как стук поезда на стыках рельс. Тони взглянула вверх. Она шла ровно под монорельсом, который, как прямая, целился вперёд, к стене и двустворчатой двери в ней.

Когда Тони подошла к самой двери и раздумывала над тем, как бы её открыть несмотря на отсутствие ручек, по другую сторону раздался голос:

— Этот образец так же несовершенен, как и любой другой. Первое человечество ни на что не годилось. Нам не следовало его клонировать.

Фразы строились привычным порядком, но Тони поёжилась от того, насколько противоестественными показались интонации. Будто обладатель голоса знал, что люди не говорят монотонно, что в их речи присутствуют спады и подъёмы, изменяются громкость и темп в зависимости от смыслового ударения. Знал. Но не потому, что слушал разговоры живых людей, а потому что вычитал это в книгах.

Отшельник? Мальчик, воспитанный машинами, никогда не видевший других людей?

Ритмичный лязг прекратился. Створки двери с грохотом разъехались, открывая проход.

Тони поняла, что ошиблась, хоть мысль её и текла в верном направлении.

Посреди дверного проёма висел череп, обтянутый зеленоватой пергаментной кожей, с редкими зубами и круглыми глазными яблоками. Слишком мелкие, они терялись в глубине глазниц. И к тому же косили в разные стороны.

Из висков торчали блестящие металлические штыри. К ним крепились держатели, а те в свою очередь — к подвижному блоку, скользящему по монорельсу. Блок, видимо, остановился только что, потому что череп не успел прийти в равновесие и раскачивался, как качели.

Тони ещё не знала, что предстало перед ней, но её уже охватило отчётливое желание, чтобы оно не обладало собственным разумом.

Чтобы воспроизводило обрывки слышанного когда-то. Чтобы его слова ничего не значили.

Чтобы оно было столь же безобидным, пусть и надоедливым, как, например, попугай.

Снова послышался лязг, и за первым черепом возник второй, точно такой же:

— Нам следовало тщательнее выбирать, кого клонировать, а не хвататься за первый попавшийся образец. Мы едва успели восполнить потери после первого вторжения, как к нам явилась ещё одна девчонка! Нам следовало этого ожидать. Ведь если неприятность случилась однажды, она обязательно повторится.

Когда лязг раздался в третий раз, Тони не удивилась и не испугалась — по крайней мере не испугалась ещё сильнее. Она ждала, что скажет третий череп, и не пожалела, потому что услышала знакомое имя:

— Флокс была нам полезна, пока ей в голову не стали приходить странные идеи. Мы разбаловали её, и вот результат. Теперь мы не повторим этой ошибки. Девчонка, как тебя зовут?

Тони затянулась, вынула сигарету изо рта — на всякий случай, вдруг придётся убегать — и протянула:

— Сами сначала представьтесь.

— Я Гермес, руководитель Станции Клонирования, — не споря, отозвался первый череп.

— А остальные?

— Я Гермес, руководитель Станции Клонирования, — отозвался второй.

— Я Гермес, руководитель Станции Клонирования, единый в трёх лицах, — подытожил третий. — Девчонка, как тебя зовут?

Кажется, когда-то Тони слышала о чём-то подобном. Или читала? Будто на другой планете, далёкой, почти забытой, когда-то существовал культ… но сейчас не время копаться в старье.

— Я Руфус. — Тони не сдержала ухмылки, но вспомнила об очередной его глупости, благодаря который оказалась здесь, и веселье истаяло. Значит, вот она, Станция Клонирования? Что ж. Раз она всё равно здесь оказалась, пусть и против своей воли, стоило попробовать добыть гнобов. Вдруг — мелькнула шальная мысль — на этот раз Руфус оказался прав? — И мне нужен Гермес. Но только один. Почему вас трое?

Черепа засуетились: повернулись друг к другу, зашептали что-то, закрутили глазами в огромных глазницах, да так, что один едва не выпал.

— Ты не Руфус! Мы знали Руфуса, он…

— Конечно, я не Руфус, — отмахнулась Тони. — Я пошутила. Вы знаете, что такое шутка? Нет, не отвечайте, это не важно. Я здесь по делу. Мне нужна гнобья капсула.

Черепа снова стали совещаться. На этот раз они шушукались дольше, в процессе то и дело косясь на Тони, так что она стала опасаться, что у них глаза повыпадают.

— Хорошо, — наконец обернулся к ней один из Гермесов. — Мы отведём тебя к гнобьей капсуле. Пойдём.

Тони почесала в затылке. Она ожидала возмущения, насмешек, если повезёт — попыток поторговаться. Но простое согласие? Или Руфус был прав и дело действительно не стоило выеденного яйца, или она на всех парах мчалась навстречу очередной катастрофе. Второе было вероятнее. Но что оставалось делать? Она тоже двигалась вдоль невидимого метафорического монорельса, и всё, что ей оставалось — это ответить:

— Ведите.

Двое из черепов отъехали на боковые ответвления, чтобы пропустить череп, появившийся первым. Он отправился прочь, вдоль прямого узкого коридора, и Тони последовала за ним.

Пол здесь не был приспособлен для того, чтобы по нему ходили: на нём громоздились детали, работающие и поломанные, и приходилось то отодвигать их в сторону, то перепрыгивать. Череп же двигался без затруднений: монорельс блестел, пах машинным маслом, и движение выходило плавным и бесшумным, только на стыках череп мягко покачивался.

Вскоре коридор закончился короткой лестницей. Поднявшись, они оказались в просторной и неожиданно светлой комнате, круглой, со стеклянными стенами. Сквозь них виднелось… Тони хотела бы назвать это небом, но нет. От него в комнату проникал интенсивный рассеянный свет, но оно было совершенно ровного светло-серого цвета, на нём не видно было ни облака, ни птицы, ни следа от падающего метеорита. Тони стиснула сигарету зубами, будто она была единственным, за что можно было держаться в этом жутковатом месте.

— Перед тобой — капсулы клонирования, — проскрипел Гермес. Тони оторвалась от псевдонеба и перевела взгляд в центр комнаты. Там стояло на торце с десяток гробов. По крайней мере, больше всего эти капсулы походили именно на гробы — и формой, и размером.

— Гнобьи?

— Универсальные. Но хорошо, что ты спросила. Это удачно, что ты мыслишь в верном направлении. Их форма и размеры устарели, давно следует адаптировать их под новое человечество. Нам нужны руки, чтобы их изменить.

Тони хмыкнула, глядя на череп, лишённый каких бы то ни было манипуляторов. Не языком же ему что-то мастерить?

— Я адаптирую ваши капсулы — и тогда вы отдадите мне гнобью капсулу?

— Отдадим? Кто тебе сказал такую глупость?

Катастрофа, очередная катастрофа по вине Руфуса.

— Не отдадите. Ещё бы. И как вы, значит, видите наше сотрудничество?

— Мы объясняем, что делать, ты адаптируешь наши капсулы, затем мы пустим тебя на переработку. — Гермес окинул её взглядом. — Из тебя получатся три-четыре представителя нового человечества. И не надейся сбежать, как Флокс. Мы были беспечны, мы ей доверяли, но больше такой ошибки не повторим. 

 

5.

Три черепа и одна Тони — ничего удивительного, что ей никогда не удавалось остаться одной, чтобы как следует изучить Станцию Клонирования. Они оказались параноидальными сукиными сынами и, поделив сутки на три части, несли вахту беспрерывно. Тони от них тошнило. Она сперва надеялась, что хоть во сне сможет отдохнуть от их рож, но оказалось, что на Станции Клонирования человеку не нужно ни спать, ни есть, ни пить. Психотерапевт из Порта-Фиско советовал ей во всём искать позитивные моменты. Прежде этот совет казался ей глупым, но теперь пригодился: она сообразила, что в отсутствии сна у неё остаётся больше времени на то, чтобы найти выход. Например, наладить контакт с Гермесами. Для начала, научиться их различать.

Они ведь всё-таки отличались друг от друга.

Один из Гермесов был равнодушен и задумчив. Он редко заговаривал первым, но несмотря на видимую рассеянность, следил очень внимательно и, как только Тони пыталась отклониться от своей задачи, тут же её одёргивал.

Второй придирался не по делу, засыпал вопросами по поводу каждого, даже самого простого действия и сомневался чуть ли не в каждом решении Тони.

Третий лез в друзья: расспрашивал о жизни на Депонии и о позиции Тони по отвлечённым темам.

Она ненавидела их всех. Никакая, даже самая интересная задача не искупила бы их постоянного омерзительного присутствия.

А задачу они дали интересную, этого нельзя было не признать.

Их не устраивали капсулы клонирования. Крупные, подогнанные под размеры обычного человека, сейчас они занимали неоправданно много места и потребляли неоправданно много энергии, ведь клонировали в них… Гермесы не уточнили, кого, но это и не требовалось. Гнобов — предположила Тони сразу же, как Гермес поставил задачу. Кого же ещё?

Она не сомневалась в своём выводе, пока ей не выдали точные размеры новых капсул. Их замыслили такими крошечными, что внутри не поместился бы даже самый хилый гноб. Она чуть было не усомнилась вслух, чуть не начала выяснять, нет ли тут ошибки. Но вовремя оборвала себя. В своих планах они видели её убийство, и Тони решила, что не выдаст им ни капли информации, не обнаружит своё знакомство с Флокс и гнобами.

Она молча ждала удобного случая, чтобы… Плана у Тони не было. Она слишком много общалась с Руфусом, чтобы верить в планы. Возможность — вот что ей было необходимо. Возможность... А там уж она её не упустит.

Гермесы заказали камеры кубической формы с ребром по внутренней стороне в двадцать дюймов. Чтобы их сделать, нужно было изучить строение больших, заточенных под человека, и адаптировать все системы под меньшие размеры. Тони задавала вопросы, чтобы не исследовать всё методом тыка, но только от одного из трёх Гермесов — она называла его про себя Придирчивым — добивалась дельной информации. Вытягивала с помощью манипуляций: неверными предположениями и ошибочными действиями. Он принимался её критиковать, и в его разглагольствованиях неизбежно проскальзывали крупицы нужных сведений, благодаря которым она могла всё-таки выполнять задачу, которую ей поставили.

Тони не слишком любила одиночество, предпочитала его разве что обществу Руфуса, но сейчас как никогда близко подступила к грани, за которой готова была бы подписать контракт о вечном отсутствии друзей, лишь бы Гермесы оставили её в покое.

Но дьявола здесь не было, подобных документов никто не предлагал. Тони регулярно занималась медитацией, строго-настрого запретив Гермесам беспокоить её в такие моменты. Она говорила, что без этого не сможет сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы справиться с перестройкой капсул. Она лукавила, пусть и только отчасти. Гармонизировать внутренний мир давно уже стало необходимостью, в этом не было обмана. Но большую часть времени она тратила на то, чтобы найти выход.

Хотелось обратно, на Депонию. Тони не разрешала себе думать о том, что там делают Флокс и Руфус в её отсутствие — потому что когда она это представляла, в результате у неё начинался приступ ярости, во время которого невозможно было продвинуться в поиске выхода.

Никто, кроме Гермесов, не мог ей помочь, а они этого делать очевидно не намеревались. Значит, нужно было обманом заставить их играть на её стороне.

— О чём ты думаешь? — спросила Тони как-то раз у молчаливого черепа.

Тот вздрогнул, но после некоторых колебаний сказал:

— Я сожалею об ошибках.

Тони затаила дыхание, боясь спугнуть.

— Об одной роковой ошибке. Сперва я думал, что было бы, не соверши мы… я её. Где бы я оказался? Что бы делал? О чём бы сожалел? Я углубился в прошлое, стал анализировать каждое из принятых решений, но сколько я ни думал, не мог найти роковую точку, в которой принял неверное решение.

— Если проанализировать ошибки, это поможет принять их и двигаться дальше. — Никогда ещё Тони не радовалась тому, что жизнь свела её с психотерапевтом из Порта-Фиско.

— Да!.. Ты понимаешь! — Он оживился на миг, но тут же снова стал печален и задумчив. — Я пытаюсь понять, в какой момент всё пошло не так. Когда в нашу программу просочился изъян, и как мы могли заметить его заранее, до того, как он привёл к роковым последствиям.

«Что же это за изъян и в какой такой программе?» — такой вопрос прозвучал бы слишком явно, Гермес ни за что бы не купился.

— Когда же это произошло? Может быть, ещё не поздно всё изменить? — ткнула Тони наугад и промахнулась.

Череп вздрогнул — насколько это было физически для него возможно. Звякнули штыри, на которых он висел.

— Тебе не следует задавать вопросов.

— Почему?

— Таковы правила.

— Кто их придумал?

— Мы. Кто, кроме нас, может создавать правила?

— У вас, наверное, были причины сделать их именно такими?

Гермес хмыкнул, но промолчал.

— Вы ведь не стали бы придумывать ограничения просто так. Тем более что вам самим неудобно. Что за радость днями напролёт наблюдать за какой-то девчонкой?

Ей показалось, что зеленоватая кожа чуть шевельнулась и облепила череп по-другому. Будто у Гермеса сохранились остатки мимики, и сейчас на его лице читалось что-то, отдалённо напоминающее согласие и удовлетворённость собеседником.

На этой ноте Тони и закончила, и в этот день больше не приставала с расспросами к Молчаливому. Зато когда появился Придирчивый, она знала, чем его встретить:

— Это хорошая идея — клонировать людей не стоя, не в расправленном состоянии, а в скрюченном. В позе эмбриона они занимают намного меньше места. Не зря же они вынашиваются так в утробе матери! Но кто делал расчёты? В них ошибка. В такие маленькие капсулы люди не поместятся, как их ни скручивай. Вот, я набросала верный вариант.

Не обращая внимания на недовольное молчание Гермеса, Тони вытянула один из металлических листов — благо их запасы были обильны — и нацарапала на нём несколько ракурсов скорченного человека. Вышло кривовато, но для желаемой цели годилось.

Сперва череп не смотрел на её художества, пытался даже остановить и вернуть к работе, но Тони сделала вид, будто настолько увлеклась, что не замечает ничего вокруг.

— ...поэтому ребро куба должно быть не меньше тридцати дюймов. А лучше — тридцать два!

— Кубические камеры? Ты предлагаешь для людей, свёрнутых в позу эмбриона, строить кубические камеры? Ты посмотри на свои рисунки. Если поместить эмбрион в достаточно высокий куб, то по бокам останется куча пустого места. Выкинутого! Ты даже не смогла этого предусмотреть. В тебе нет инженерной смекалки! Поэтому не лезь рассуждать и делай своё дело.

Тони огорчённо потупила глаза и вернулась к делу.

Капсулы клонирования действительно предназначались для того, чтобы создавать что-то, равновеликое по всем трём измерениям. Она ошиблась, это не могли быть гнобы — для них подошли бы камеры тридцать на двадцать пять на двадцать.

До самого конца смены придирчивого черепа Тони вспомнила слова одного из Гермесов о третьем человечестве. Вряд ли Гермесы видели его как кучу кубиков. Или всё же видели? Ведь кубики так удобно складывать в компактную кучу, руководителям Станции Клонирования наверняка такая идея понравилась бы.

Следующим к ней пришёл любопытствующий череп. Он не предавался размышлениям и не учил, он сам стремился изучать всё, что попадалось на его пути.

Его не нужно было расспрашивать, его надо было спровоцировать на вопросы — и по ним уже додумать остальное.

— Эх, жалко, что я так быстро устаю, — бросила Тони наудачу.

Череп ответил кратко:

— Ещё бы, такой несовершенный экземпляр, — и продолжать не намеревался.

— И настроение никуда не годится, — Тони вспоминала жизнерадостных гнобов, которых было не прошибить ничем, и попробовала подвести к ним. — Вот если бы я не огорчалась, а радовалась сложившимся обстоятельствам, я бы и руками шевелила быстрее, и придумала бы что-нибудь полезное.

— Х-м-м? И как повлияла бы на тебя радость?

— Мне бы хотелось улыбаться, — не очень уверенно ответила Тони. — Я бы не отвлекалась на уныние. Мне бы хотелось поскорее достичь цели.

— Улыбка тебе бы помогала?

Тони совершенно искренне почесала затылок. Она была не таким уж хорошим экспертом в позитивном восприятии действительности.

— То есть хорошее настроение тебя бы не отвлекало? — подтолкнул её к выводу Гермес.

Всего три простых вопроса, но Тони чувствовала себя машиной, которую разобрали на запчасти, чтобы понять, как она работает. Не слишком-то приятно. И совсем не похоже на деликатного психотерапевта из Порта-Фиско. И самоконтролю мешает. Она едва не выпалила, что всё поняла, полная бесстрастность — вот желаемый результат, этого они хотят добиться от третьего человечества. Но оборвала себя, ответила бессодержательно:

— Не знаю.

И закончила на этом прощупывать почву.

Больше всего Тони опасалась спугнуть Гермесов любопытством и напором, поэтому следующие сутки вела себя тихо: не отвлекала Молчаливого от его дум, не раздражала Придирчивого неправильными действиями, не отступала от очевидных алгоритмов при Любопытствующем. Благо до окончания работы над капсулами Тони могла не опасаться за свою жизнь, а работы было столько, что хватило бы на несколько месяцев. Она спокойно делала своё дело и думала о том, работала ли Флокс здесь же. Если и так, от её присутствия не осталось и следа.

Флокс было, конечно, проще. Гермесы, ещё не испытавшие предательства, не пасли её так, вот и получилось построить драндулет, украсть гнобов и убраться отсюда прочь.

Тони закончила с корпусом первой из капсул. Оставалось адаптировать поступающие потоки компонентов клонирования под уменьшенные размеры. Компонентов, в которые превратят Тони, если она не придумает, как отсюда сбежать. Тони стиснула зубы и запретила себе думать об этом. Лучше сосредоточиться на том, как бы подёргать Гермесов за ниточки.

Когда Молчаливый явился в третий раз, Тони стала двигаться медленно, часто отвлекаться на то, чтобы вздохнуть и посмотреть вдаль пустым взором.

Гермес клюнул. Боковым зрением она заметила, что он стал на неё коситься. Для закрепления эффекта она поизображала тоску ещё немного, а затем пробормотала себе под нос:

— Как же я устала!.. Как больно вспоминать всё, чего я лишена.

— Помолчала бы, — с презрением и горячностью бросил Молчаливый.

— Ну уж нет! — пылко, ему в тон, ответила Тони и уставилась прямо в его круглые, плохо закреплённые глаза. Даже спустя всё это время смотреть на них вот так, не отрываясь, было жутковато. — Вы не заставите меня забыть обо всём, чего я лишена.

— Чего ты лишена! — горько вскричал череп. — Ты! Ты считаешь, что потеряла так много?

— Конечно. Мало кто потерял так же много, как я.

Гермеса разрывало от желания поставить её на место, и Тони затаила дыхание. Она понятия не имела, надо ли помолчать или надавить ещё, посмеяться над его ностальгией или изобразить сочувствие. Она вслепую шла по болоту, усеянному минами и ловушками с отравленными болтами, и каждый шаг рисковал стать последним.

— Тогда что ты скажешь о том, что потерял я?

Она вдохнула поглубже, надеясь, что ей придёт в голову подходящий ответ, но он не потребовался. Бесцветные глаза больше её не буравили. Череп поднял их к потолку и заговорил, взахлёб, будто перегорел предохранитель и информация потекла неостановимым потоком:

— Когда-то я был человеком, таким же, как ты. У меня тоже были руки, которыми я мог создавать… да что угодно. У меня был дар, не то что у тебя. Дар изобретать чудесное и воплощать в жизнь. Всё вокруг создано мной. Но тебе всё равно, да? Ты не задаёшь вопросов, ковыряешься только в деталях, которые тебе выдали. И то вяленько.

Это всё было не по-настоящему, Тони не испытывала к Гермесам никакой нежности, никакого уважения, они были для неё только средством вернуться на Депонию. По крайней мере, ей так казалось. Но при этих словах её словно окунули в холодные грязные воды Ржавого моря.

— Я…

Гермес уставился на неё выжидательно. Она только махнула ему рукой, чтобы продолжал.

— Совет Старейшин поручил мне создать армию клонов, и я построил эту Станцию. Но я никогда не шёл на поводу у правительства, никогда. Я всегда имел в виду общее благо. Я привык смотреть на мир со стороны и оттого видеть то, что ускользало от внимания остальных. Я всегда лучше других понимаю, что нужно для всеобщего блага.

Благодетель.

— Именно я понял, что Депония обречена, именно по моему проекту создали Элизиум, именно я запустил проект «Утопия», чтобы спасти всех. А кто, думаешь, изобрёл первый вечный двигатель, а затем и усовершенствовал его? Теперь он способен доставить нас хоть в другую галактику!

Он смолк, вздохнул и продолжил тише:

— Тебе трудно представить, насколько я стар. Когда-то я был человеком и, подобно всем людям, был подвержен старению и смерти. Я не мог бросить своего дела и потому клонировал сам себя каждый раз, когда тело становилось старым и больным. Каждый раз происходили ошибки, каждый раз я появлялся на свет всё более несовершенным. Но до полной негодности мне было далеко, я ещё смог бы запустить космический корабль к Утопии. Если бы не один гость, благодаря которому всё пошло наперекосяк. Пронырливый, тупой, самодовольный, он облазил каждый угол, сунул нос в каждый механизм. Я не уследил за ним. У программы клонирования не было защиты от дураков. Знаешь, почему? Потому что на моей Станции дураков не было! Я не мог предполагать, что кому-то взбредёт в голову экспериментировать с ключевым элементом системы! Когда пришло время клонироваться, я не проверил её настройки.

— Руфус испортил программу клонирования!

— Ты всё-таки знаешь Руфуса?

— Э… — Тони сжала зубами кончик языка, ненавидя себя за то, что отступила от своего курса и выдала лишнюю информацию. — Это самый ужасный человек на Депонии, — выкрутилась она. — Самый неудачливый и самый глупый. Он портит всё, к чему прикасается или на что бросает взгляд. О нём ходят легенды, о нём знают все.

— Да. Это звучит похоже на того Руфуса, которого я знал... — Гермес снова вздохнул. — Вместо того, чтобы на выходе получить ещё одного меня, моложе и более здорового, получилось три экземпляра. Целых три! На них ушли почти все запасы органических исходников, оставалось всего на один объект. Всё бы ничего, мы могли бы договориться, двое пожертвовали бы собой, чтобы хватило материала на ещё три цикла. Если бы только этот Руфус ограничился экспериментами с настройками программы! Но он испортил выводные шлюзы. Мы, все трое, провалились сквозь щели, которых никогда там не было. Наши тела повисли в пустоте. С каждым клонированием они становились всё слабее, кости — всё более хрупкими, суставы — всё более слабыми. Мы провисели недолго. Наши шеи не выдержали, и тела полетели вниз. А головы остались.

Повисло молчание. Тони представила себя на месте одной из головы, но не пожелала сочувствовать. Она не испытала ничего, кроме злорадства.

— Эта неприятность задержала нас, как ничто другое. Очень долго мы не думали о деле — только о том, как вернуть себе контроль над происходящим. Быть головой без тела трудно. У тебя есть руки и ноги, ты не представляешь, как выглядят привычные помещения, когда ты становишься высотой в десять дюймов. Как сложно перемещаться, как сложно совладать с механизмами, не приспособленными для работы языком. У нас оставалось материала ещё на одного человека. Мы хотели починить свои настройки, но не смогли — для этого требовалось нажимать три кнопки одновременно, а мы все втроём не могли разместиться так, чтобы одновременно дотянуться до них языками. Поэтому мы обратились к базе данных, куда вносили всех жителей Депонии, умерших в промежуток времени пятьдесят-пятьдесят пять лет назад. Мы сохраняли тогда всех, надеясь однажды воскресить их, уже на Утопии. Но нам пришлось отказаться от этой идеи, потому что проект «Утопия» требовал слишком много сил и времени, а запись умерших слишком много их отнимала. Но мы не уничтожили базу, поэтому нам было откуда выбрать человека, подходящего по большинству параметров. Мы воскресили Флокс.

Череп помрачнел.

— Она достроила Станцию Клонирования, чтобы мы могли с удобством по ней перемещаться, и обеспечила нас хорошими запасами материалов для клонирования, и разработала интерфейс, с которыми мы могли бы работать без труда. Она… У нас оставалось ещё много планов на неё, но… Теперь её здесь нет.

Что было дальше, Тони догадалась без труда. Флокс втайне от Гермесов собрала драндулет, украла охапку гнобов и свалила подальше из этого дурдома. А теперь оказалась в обществе Руфуса. Возможно, ей стоило остаться здесь, адаптировать капсулы и спокойно закончить своё существование.

— Ну, хватит, — оборвал сам себя Молчаливый и обернулся, будто боялся, что их разговор подслушали другие Гермесы.

Тони отметила, что он остановился, как только речь зашла о предательстве Флокс. Обида вспыхнула в нём с новой силой, и он осознал, что раскрывает душу перед той, кто может предать точно так же.

— Делай своё дело, не отвлекайся. И не болтай о нашем разговоре.

Тони бы ответить в том духе, что она умеет не разбалтывать то, что важно для других. Но, довольная своей удачей, она едва справлялась с тем, чтобы не расплыться в самодовольной ухмылке. Голос точно бы её выдал. Поэтому она только кивнула и приступила к работе. Но далеко не продвинулась. Тони обдумывала, как провести разговор со следующим черепом.

Рассказ вызывал множество вопросов. Где брали материал для новых гнобов? В чём была ценность третьего человечества? Как они думают собирать жителей Депонии, когда наконец приготовят свой космический корабль?

В конце концов, почему за всё время, проведённое на Станции Клонирования, Тони не испытала желания есть, пить, спать и особенно курить?

Но когда на смену заступил Придирчивый, он не услышал от неё ни одного вопроса. Тони для вида повозилась с капсулами, а затем воскликнула:

— Контроллер никуда не годится! Он отвечает за подачу ингредиентов, но в нем нет входа, получающего информацию от основной программы, с какой скоростью что подавать. Капсулы стали мельче, объекты клонирования, значит, тоже. Если подавать столько же, сколько и раньше, ничего хорошего не выйдет.

— Что за чушь? Он великолепно принимает данные от программы.

Не составило никакого труда поизображать из себя туповатого дилетанта. Разгневанный череп потащил её в святая святых — к терминалу, программе, которую после предательства Флокс Гермесы берегли более всего прочего. Ещё несколько нелепых утверждений — и Придирчивый самозабвенно показывал ей программу, тыча Тони носом в её ошибки.

Это нисколько её не задевало. Молчаливый обливал презрением всего лишь её маску.

Тони ознакомилась с интерфейсом программы. Она мельком увидела директорию со всеми доступными для клонирования объектами, а также отметила возможность сортировки по дате. Люди ей были без надобности, а гнобы и третье человечество обновлялись, несомненно, в числе последних. Найдёт без труда.

Хорошо бы посмотреть, как вносить корректировки в существующие объекты, но на это надежды не было: как говорил один из Гермесов, для этого необходимо нажимать на три кнопки одновременно, а языком этого не сделаешь.

Тони узнала всё, что могла. Однако, боясь пропустить неочевидную, но важную деталь, она продолжала провоцировать Придирчивого на всё новые потоки самодовольных разъяснений, пока не настала пора Любопытствующего.

Тот, конечно, удивился, застав их у терминала в обычно запертой комнате.

— Иначе она не отказалась бы от своих странных идей, — бросил Придирчивый.

Тони промолчала, но когда осталась наедине с Любопытствующим, подошла к нему, встала на цыпочки и, прикрыв рот ладонью, прошептала туда, где должно бы располагаться ухо:

— Он сказал тебе не всё.

— Почему? О чём он не сказал?

— Тише! — прошептала она таинственно. — Он не должен услышать.

— Хорошо. — Любопытствующий повторил вопрос ей в тон: — О чём он не сказал?

— Я не всё поняла, я услышала только обрывок разговора его и Мол… ещё одного Гермеса. Они решили, что меня нужно обучить работать с терминалом. Что мне нужно срочно научиться клонировать. Мне так интересно, для чего это нужно! Но они заметили, что я подслушиваю, и замолчали. Только договорились, что вернутся к обсуждению потом, когда со мной будешь ты и они смогут без помех обо всём переговорить.

Любопытствующий клюнул. Он выспрашивал ещё, потом колебался и терзался сомнениями, но наконец не выдержал и, позабыв обо всём, бросился на поиски Молчаливого и Придирчивого.

Он даже не выгнал Тони из комнаты с терминалом.

У Тони было мало времени. Она затворила дверь, чтобы никто вдруг не появился у неё за спиной, склонилась к панели и, открыв наконец файл под названием «Третье человечество», занесла руки, чтобы править под свои нужды. Придирчивый Гермес этого не делал, но она была уверена, что у неё получится.

В конце концов, она знала, что для некоторых операций потребуется нажать три клавиши одновременно.

Это знание почему-то дарило уверенность.

Экран мигнул несколько раз, пока подгружались данные, а затем перед Тони появилось трёхмерное изображение… шара. Жёлтого шара, лишённого каких бы то ни было признаков живого.

Тони сглотнула. Она теряла драгоценные секунды, пялясь на то, что никто в здравом уме не причислил бы к роду человеческому. Гнобы тоже были отчасти жутковатыми, если рассматривать их не как пародию на людей, а как то, во что их превратила в конце концов искусственная эволюция. Но у них были руки и ноги, они могли разговаривать, у них даже наблюдалась какая-никакая индивидуальность.

При взгляде на них не возникало сомнений, что это живые существа.

А шар её напугал. Руки застыли, и стоило немалого труда заставить их выполнить то, ради чего Тони всё это затеяла: развернуть список настроек и изменить некоторые из них.

Тони выставила на максимум параметр «Сопротивление гравитации».

Тони выставила на максимум параметр «Прочность оболочки».

Тони поменяла параметр «Длина левой передней конечности» с нуля до десяти дюймов.

Тони выставила на ноль параметр «Продуцирование плюща» (по умолчанию он стоял на максимуме).

Тони намеревалась оставить без изменений остальные две тысячи четыреста тридцать девять настроек. Но не смогла. Ругая себя за нерациональность, она всё-таки потратила время на то, чтобы обнулить параметры «Интеллект», «Субъектность» и «Индивидуальность».

Но они уже были обнулены.

«Как хорошо», — подумала Тони, но оборвала сама себя: нет ничего хорошего в том, что её планы повторяли планы Гермесов.

Она выгрузила модифицированные чертежи во все капсулы, которые успела адаптировать. А в одну из старых, больших — ту, что располагалась ближе всего к окну, — загрузила чертёж гноба.

Закончив акт альтруизма, Тони бросилась к капсулам. Три из уменьшенных работали уже исправно, Гермесы заказали ещё двенадцать, но до их завершения было далеко. Мелькнула неуместная, лишняя мысль: надо было подождать с авантюрой, пока не будут готовы все пятнадцать. Или по меньшей мере четырнадцать. Последнюю лучше было не завершать, раз Гермесы намеревались пустить Тони на материалы для клонирования третьего человечества.

Вспотевшей рукой Тони обхватила рукоятку, управляющую капсулами, и запустила первую партию. Капсулы зашумели, затряслись. Шланги, подводящие к ним материалы, дёрнулись от напора жидкости. Спустя несколько бесконечных минут дверцы капсул раздвинулись. Показались жёлтые шары. Они плавно взмыли под потолок и, ударяясь о него, подскакивали вверх и вниз, как мячики. Из каждого свисала вниз недоразвитая ручка.

Вторая партия шаров, третья. Четвёртая. Хватит!

Тони подхватила с пола моток проволоки. Подпрыгивая, она хватала шары за их безжизненные ручки и привязывала к капсуле клонирования, в которую загрузила чертёж гноба. Когда она привязывала последний шар, капсула мягко всплыла, будто в толще воды.

Остался последний этап. Тони подхватила дверцу одной из недоделанных капсул, перехватила её поудобнее и со всей силы ударила в окно.

По стеклу пошли трещины. Тони удвоила усилия, окрылённая первым успехом. От свободы её отделяла тонкая прозрачная пластина, и у неё не было ни малейшего шанса задержать Тони.

Она молотила, не считая удары, не в силах сдержать себя, чтобы замахнуться посильнее. Она не подозревала, что в ней скопилось столько горечи и отчаяния — будто техники, которым обучил её психотерапевт, не рассеивали обиды, а заталкивали поглубже, туда, где их было не видно, и вот теперь они снова выплыли наружу.

Стекло наконец сдалось. Тони пошатнулась, не встретив привычного сопротивления. Серое ничто за окном стало на шаг ближе. Повеяло холодным, лишённым запаха воздухом. Тони победно оскалилась и, переводя дух, принялась выбивать оставшиеся осколки. Ни один не должен торчать, ни один не причинит вреда её шарам!

Гермесы вернулись, когда проход был полностью расчищен.

изображение Все они — три Гермеса и Тони — замерли, молча смотря друг на друга. Тони не знала, что сказать. Она не хотела их видеть, не хотела ничего им объяснять. В ней больше не осталось ни гнева, ни страха. Она просто хотела поскорее завершить этот этап своей жизни. Она молча подошла к капсуле и подтолкнула её к разбитому окну. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы аккуратно вывести за пределы Станции Клонирования сначала капсулу, а затем каждый из шаров. В это время за спиной Гермесы исходили бессильной злобой:

— Я думал, ты меня понимаешь!

— Так и знал, что ничего с тобой не выйдет: первое человечество ни на что не годится!

— Что ты там забыла, почему тебя так туда тянет?

— Без нас ты никогда не попадёшь на Утопию.

— Ты никогда не покинешь Депонию.

— Старое человечество глупо и себялюбиво, слишком погружено в свои маленькие проблемы. Да вы скорее перегрызёте друг другу глотки, чем научитесь работать сообща, чтобы улететь с умирающего мира!

— Мы создали второе человечество, учтя недостатки первого. Гнобы бескорыстны и добры, готовы к самопожертвованию и не способны причинить никому вреда. Они рады дарить энергию, рады отдать себя без остатка. Но они слишком нестабильны и непредсказуемы, в них ещё слишком заметно влияние первого человечества.

— И только третье покинет этот мир! Они лишены всех недостатков и всех слабостей. Думаешь, ты уничтожила проект «Утопия»? Глупые надежды! Третье человечество, и мы вместе с ним, покинем Депонию. Ты могла бы отправиться вместе с нами, пусть в изменённом виде, могла стать частью чего-то лучшего, чем ты сама. Но ты выбрала остаться и останешься на этой свалке навсегда!

— Живи и знай, что есть мир, лучший, чем этот. Ты могла в него попасть — и не попала.

Тони наконец вытолкнула наружу последний шар и поскорее сама юркнула в капсулу, пока та не отдрейфовала слишком далеко. Капсула качнулась. Пришлось изо всех сил вцепиться в раздвинутые половинки дверцы, чтобы не выпасть. Под тяжестью Тони конструкция стала снижаться, уверенно, но плавно, так что даже в ушах не свистело.

Отдышавшись, Тони сообразила, что даже не оглянулась напоследок, не посмотрела на проклинающих её Гермесов. Их голосов уже не было слышно, только один раз, когда ветер на несколько мгновений сменил направление, Тони показалось, что откуда-то сверху до неё донеслось едва слышное:

— Вернись!.. 

 

6.

Тони мягко покачивало в восходящих потоках тёплого воздуха: стоял солнечный летний день, металлические части капсулы нагрелись так, что хоть яичницу жарь, и с высоты птичьего полёта казалось, что Депония внизу колышется, будто скрытая толстым слоем идеально прозрачной воды.

Шары были легче воздуха, и их подъёмной силы хватало, чтобы даже под общим весом капсулы и Тони снижение происходило плавно. Хорошо было Флокс — ей удалось под носом у Гермесов построить драндулет, управляемый и манёвренный. Что ж, приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Высота совершенно не пугала, хоть Тони и понимала, что стоит ей неудачно повернуться, как она полетит вниз и спустя несколько мгновений разобьётся. И кто знает, окажется ли она снова на Станции Клонирования или на этот раз попадёт в вечное ничто? Но эти мысли её надолго не занимали. Она, прищурившись, вглядывалась в местность внизу, пытаясь понять, где приземлиться.

Вид сверху мало походил на карты, где все объекты отмечаются чётко, где нет туманов и тёмных, едва ли не чёрных теней, которые искажают восприятие рельефа так, что Тони не могла разобраться, родные под ней места или совершенно незнакомые.

Но шло время, она плавно спускалась ниже, и вот ей удалось заметить остров, форма которого показалась знакомой. Она склонилась так, что едва не кувыркнулась с капсулы — будто так остров можно было рассмотреть лучше. Круглый... с торчащими в разные стороны, будто паучьи лапки, трубами… длинная тонкая тень — такую будет отбрасывать высокая башня…

Порта-Фиско!

Не так уж далеко от Кувака, можно добраться и своим ходом. Но зачем терять время, зачем себя утруждать? Тони почесала в затылке, за проволоку притянула к себе один из шаров, покрепче обхватила его руками, а коленями стиснула капсулу и принялась тыкать в шар припасённой отвёрткой.

Зря Тони выставила прочность оболочки на максимум. Птицы на пути не встречались, не пытались проткнуть шары клювами, так что можно было сделать оболочку и потоньше, чтобы сейчас не пришлось, высунув язык, царапать её отвёрткой, проклиная собственную предусмотрительность.

Но в конце концов шар поддался, и Тони поскорее направила вырвавшуюся из него струю газа так, чтобы повернуть воздухолёт в сторону Кувака.

Капсулу качнуло, Тони снова едва не вывалилась, но сумела и удержаться на месте, и не упустить проткнутый шарик. Он задёргался у неё в руках, что-то просвистело, выпуская газ — если бы она своими глазами не видела обнулённый параметр интеллекта, то подумала бы, что в её руках всё-таки живое существо. Умирающее живое существо.

Кольнула совесть, но не слишком больно.

Тони потребовалось проткнуть ещё два шара, прежде чем её конструкция зависла строго над Куваком. Без трёх шаров они спускались куда быстрее, чем прежде, и Тони не решилась потратить ещё один, чтобы эффектно приземлиться на крышу своего дома. Вместо этого она следила только, чтобы опуститься в условно безопасном месте и ни самой не пораниться, ни капсулу не поломать.

Например, на мелководье.

Приземление вышло жёстким, и если бы вода не смягчила удар, отделаться легкими ушибами скорее всего не удалось бы.

Только вытаскивая на берег капсулу, Тони поняла, как страшно устала и проголодалась, как хочет пить и, конечно, курить. Она тяжело дышала, вытирая со лба струящийся пот, и заметила, что больше не одна, только когда за её спиной раздалось:

— Вот видишь! В этом нет ничего сложного.

Только что ей едва хватало сил, чтобы шевелиться, но при звуках этого голоса её мгновенно, как при нажатии на кнопку, затопило яростью. Тони набрала в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы ответить, но ей не дали произнести ни слова: откуда-то появилась Флокс и сжала её в объятиях так, что весь воздух со свистом вышел, и отдышаться удалось не сразу.

Тони отмахнулась от Руфуса, отключилась от его болтовни — всё равно в ней было не больше смысла, чем в щебете птиц. Только новый, совсем свежий шрам на его роже привлёк её внимание. Тони вопросительно взглянула на Флокс, и та развела руки, не выглядя, впрочем, виновато.

Тони рассмеялась, а затем за руку потащила Флокс к капсуле клонирования. С помощью оставшихся шаров Флокс дотолкала её до транспортёра и, пока Тони пила, курила и ела, чесала в затылке и думала, как поскорее организовать подвод веществ, необходимых для клонирования гнобов.

Внезапно стало жаль, что ни одной из капсул, над которыми работала Тони, Флокс никогда не увидит. Они получились неплохими. Но стоило выкурить ещё одну сигарету, как по жилам растеклось спокойствие и сожаление отступило.

На Депонии было достаточно органики и прочих необходимых для клонирования веществ, чтобы запустить производство гнобов. Уже к вечеру под навесом снова толкались боками с два десятка гнобов, и можно было наделать ещё столько, сколько понадобится.

— Да что Элизиум! — воскликнул Руфус. — Что Элизиум! Наштампуем гнобов побольше — и полетим на Утопию.

Тони закатила глаза. И почему ему всё удаётся? Из всех, кого она знала, Руфус меньше прочих заслуживал того, чтобы его мечта исполнилась. А теперь он думает, что для него возможно вообще всё, нужно только как следует постараться… или сделать так, чтобы как следует постарались другие.

Флокс не смотрела на Тони, будто намеренно прятала взгляд. Смущалась, потому что спелась с Руфусом, пока Тони добывала капсулу? Ничего удивительного. Он умеет пустить пыль в глаза, Тони ли не знать? Оставалось надеяться, что когда они все приземлятся на Элизиуме, он воссоединится со своей Гоал и перестанет ошиваться рядом.

— Он мне надоел, — сказала Тони. — Гнобы готовы, драндулет идеален, хватит полировать корпус, пойдём отсюда.

Флокс удивлённо подняла брови — как это так, хватит наводить лоск на такой чудесный драндулет? — но, пожав плечами, вытерла руки о штаны и спросила:

— Пойдём. Куда?

— Ты что, никогда не гуляла — просто так, без цели? Места тут не очень, но других-то нет.

— Да. Я поняла. Пойдём.

Они вышли к морю. Садилось солнце, его лучи шли параллельно водной поверхности, отчего каждый кусок мусора был словно подчёркнут, чтобы его никак нельзя было не заметить. Орали чайки, ходили вперевалку у водной кромки и клевали то выброшенных прибоем рыб, то мусор. Пахло ржавчиной.

Другого мира Тони не знала.

— Что скажешь о Гермесах?

Флокс пожала плечами:

— Тупы, самоуверенны, параноидальны, технически подкованы. Тот, кто их сделал, явно недоработал.

— Тот, кто их сделал, — хохотнула Тони. — Тот, кто их сделал, полопал твоих гнобов.

— Надеюсь, когда его мечта осуществиться и он попадёт на Элизиум, он станет поспокойнее.

— Ну-ну. Если бы ты знала его так же хорошо, как я, ты не испытывала бы такой надежды. Но, знаешь, хватит о нём.

— С удовольствием. Я жду твоего рассказа.

Тони никогда не была болтливой. Она предпочитала слушать, а не говорить. Но с Флокс, такой же, а может быть, даже более молчаливой, иногда случалось наоборот. Вот и сейчас вместо того, что отделаться парой слов, а потом расспрашивать Флокс о её жизни на Станции Клонирования, Тони во всех подробностях рассказывала о своих злоключениях, а когда начинала иссякать, Флокс тут же подбадривала её вопросом-другим.

Темнело, и беседа всё больше походила на их ночные посиделки в спальне Тони, где им всегда было так просто и свободно друг с другом. Только сейчас Тони в полной мере осознала, как скучала. Закончив, она стала расспрашивать Флокс о том, как та жила это время, и она начала рассказывать — о том, как продолжалась работа над драндулетом и как мешал ей Руфус, о том, как она нашла в глубине свалки ещё одного гноба и всеми силами оберегала его от Руфуса, о том, как беспокоился попугай в отсутствие Тони и как Руфус учил его новым фразам, прославляющим его.

Имя Руфуса звучало слишком часто. Флокс, кажется, сама это поняла, потому что в какой-то момент ей стало неловко, и она скомкала свой рассказ.

Завтра они летели на Элизиум, драндулет был слишком маленьким, чтобы Руфус не надоедал, и кто знает, что их ждало там, наверху. Тони не хотела, чтобы он испортил последние часы старой жизни, и больше не собиралась о нём слушать.

Тони выплюнула сигарету, притянула к себе Флокс и заглянула ей глаза. Нисколько не удивлённая, она положила ладони Тони на талию. Сквозь толстую джинсу комбинезона прикосновение едва ощущалось, но даже этого хватило, чтобы сердце забилось быстрее.

Они подались друг другу навстречу одновременно. Обе были спокойными и уравновешенными, обеим чужда была порывистость. Может быть, их жизнь протекала менее ярко, чем могла бы, но сейчас флегматичный темперамент уберёг их от того, чтобы больно столкнуться зубам.

Среди искорёженных кусков металла слишком сложно было найти участок, где никакая кривая железяка не впивалась бы в бок. Они и не пытались: избавившись от одежды, они прижались друг к другу стоя, переступали на месте, будто в подобии танца, чтобы удерживаться на ногах и ни на мгновение не отлипать друг от друга. Тони жадно шарила по телу Флокс, изучая её плечи, спину, задницу — о да, особенно задницу, крепкую и сильную.

Они не торопились, вдоволь изучая тела друг друга, и заводились медленно. Напряжение нарастало постепенно, но неотвратимо, как у сжимаемой пружины. Когда Тони впустила в себя пальцы Флокс, когда сама проникла во влажную, набухшую от ожидания плоть, они продолжали двигаться настолько медленно, насколько могли выдержать. Левой рукой Тони вцеплялась в плечо Флокс, и когда пружина не могла больше выдерживать это напряжение, Тони почувствовала, как плечо под её пальцами напряглось, стало будто каменным, и вскоре пальцы, погружённые во Флокс, стиснуло, затем отпустило, чтобы стиснуть снова. Вслед за этим унесло и Тони. На несколько мгновений мир перестал существовать, остались только пальцы Флокс, на которые Тони насаживалась, стремясь продлить наслаждение.

— Будешь? — лениво спросила через какое-то время Тони, протягивая Флокс пачку сигарет. Та покачала головой, и Тони закурила одна.

Тело тянула вниз приятная тяжесть. Даже пальцы, щёлкая зажигалкой, двигались неохотно.

Мысли текли странными путями. Тони думала о гнобах, о том, как скорость или смешные ужимки заставляют их вырабатывать всё больше и больше плюща, и если стимулирование станет слишком сильным, они не смогут его сдерживать, и их разорвёт в клочья. Может быть, этот взрыв был как оргазм. Может быть, именно этот момент был для них высшим наслаждением.

Стемнело. Воздух повлажнел; сброшенная одежда отсырела, и стоило её надеть, как стало ещё холоднее, чем когда они были обнажены. Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы убить эйфорию. Даже путь домой, в темноте, по свалке, с риском переломать ноги, казался пустяком.

Они шли молча. Их путь в Кувак проходил мимо транспортёра. Флокс, наверное, тоже наслаждалась истомой и приятной усталостью, потому что даже не взглянула на свой драгоценный драндулет. А вот Тони на него посмотрела. И замерла.

Только сейчас она заметила то, что до этого ускользало от её внимания, хоть и находилось всё время на виду.

Она медленно вынула сигарету изо рта, глубоко вдохнула, стараясь не шуметь, затем выдохнула и повторила это десять раз. Стоило бы закрыть глаза, чтобы техника подействовала лучше, но надо было убедиться, что Флокс ничего не заметит, поэтому Тони внимательно смотрела ей в спину, чтобы вовремя увидеть, если ей придёт в голову обернуться.

На десятом вдохе вернулось подобие самоконтроля. Тони сглотнула, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло, и отправилась дальше, шагая так же ровно и спокойно, как и прежде. Она контролировала каждое движение и ничем себя не выдала: укладываясь в кровать, Флокс сонно улыбнулась, приглашая лечь рядом. Как будто хотела обнять Тони.

— Ещё покурю, — ответила она и похвалила себя за то, как естественно прозвучали её слова.

— Давай быстрее, — сказала Флокс, но уснула, едва закрыла глаза. Никогда ещё она не выглядела такой уютной, помягчевшей и желанной.

Тони выждала, когда Флокс уснёт покрепче, а затем выскользнула из дома и, миновав Кувак, отправилась на свалку, туда, где стоял драндулет.

Он почти не изменился с тех пор, как появился Руфус. Разве что корпус стал прочнее, ровнее и наряднее.

В нём всё так же было два места: одно для пилота и одно рядом.

Тони стиснула кулаки. Щёлкнули суставы.

Как она могла не заметить этого раньше? Как позволила себе расслабиться? Тревожный чемоданчик она собрала — и что, правда думала, будто его достаточно? Что он обезопасит от разрушений, которые всегда привносил в её жизнь Руфус?

Флокс сказала, что он полетит на Элизиум. Флокс ничего не сказала про Тони. Флокс прятала взгляд, чувствовала себя неуютно. И разговор перестал клеиться, когда речь зашла о Руфусе! Тони думала, это потому, что Флокс неловко, что она всего лишь расквасила ему морду, а не выгнала навсегда. Простое и приятное объяснение, Тони им удовлетворилась.

А секс!..

Тони скрипнула зубами. Прощальный секс? А может быть, утешительный? Зная, что оставляет Тони на Депонии, чувствуя себя от этого неуютно, Флокс дала ей то, что она хотела.

Так, — сказала себе Тони. — Соберись и делай то, ради чего сюда припёрлась. Рассусоливать потом будешь.

Она зажгла фонарь и, спрятав его за полами плаща, чтобы не перебудить гнобов, спустилась в среднюю часть драндулета, туда, где они с Флокс соорудили из инвертеров схему-предохранитель, рассеивающий лишний плющ.

Тогда схема придумалась без особенных усилий, на вдохновении. Идеи приходили быстрее, чем Тони успевала зарисовывать. Сейчас дело шло медленно, как будто творческая машина ехала по дороге с колдобинами, то и дело падала в обочины и проваливалась в глубокие засасывающие лужи.

Но времени до утра оставалось много. Как ни метались мысли, как ни возвращались к предательству Флокс, Тони удалось сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы понять, какие изменения необходимо внести в схему.

Это оказалось неожиданно просто: переверни четыре инвертера, замкни схему в двух точках, разорви связь в трёх — и дело готово. В другой раз Тони порадовалась бы элегантному решению, но сейчас с той же хмурой физиономией внесла изменения и, поставив фонарь на то же место, откуда его взяла, отправилась обратно в Кувак.

— Не спишь? — спросила Флокс, проснувшись. Её голос звучал хрипло, на щеке и на груди отпечаталась простыня. Сегодня утро было хмурым, и солнце не золотило её растрёпанные волосы.

— Не ложилась. Волнуюсь, — Тони неопределённо махнула рукой, и Флокс усмехнулась. Она даже не потрудилась сделать вид, что принимает участие в состоянии Тони. Горло сдавило спазмом, пришлось отвернуться, чтобы она ничего не заметила.

Флокс позавтракала как обычно. С хмурым лицом повертела в руках банки, прежде чем выбрать одну и открыть её. Когда она протыкала крышку консервным ножом, видно было, как на открытых плечах перекатываются мускулы. Улететь она не сможет. Захочет ли остаться после того, как драндулет взорвётся и ничего больше не будет держать её рядом с Куваком? Она ведь не узнает о диверсии Тони. Или отправится дальше?

Тони вывалила себе на тарелку что-то из первой попавшейся банки. Бобы. Она и прежде их не жаловала, а сегодня шкурки казались вдвойне жёсткими.

Наконец, Флокс закончила еду, мельком взглянула на Тони и, никак не прокомментировав её плохой аппетит, махнула рукой, приглашая наружу. Она не обняла Тони, не поцеловала, не положила руку на плечо — никак не прикоснулась, будто всё вчерашнее забылось.

Накинув плащ, Тони как во сне вышла наружу. Небо успело очиститься, слепило солнце, глаза болели после бессонной ночи, против воли Тони щурилась, то и дело вытирая выступающие от слишком яркого света слёзы. Она яростно выплюнула окурок и поскорее сунула в рот следующую сигарету.

Флокс встала рядом с ней и сказала:

— Надеюсь, твой Руфус сделает всё как надо.

— Угу.

— Что, никаких комментариев? А как же «он никогда ничего не делает как надо»?

Язык едва ворочался во рту, и пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы заставить его произнести:

— Ты и без меня всё уже знаешь.

— Он не так уж и плох. — Флокс произнесла это осторожно и взглянула на Тони, словно ожидала от неё вспышки бешенства.

Тони пожала плечами.

— По крайней мере, по-настоящему хочет улететь на Элизиум, — продолжила Флокс.

«Не то что ты».

— Если его контролировать, такую неуёмную энергию можно направить и по полезному руслу.

Вот о чём она хотела говорить в последние минуты, когда они были вдвоём. Вот к какому итогу подошли их задушевные беседы, их совместная работа, их секс. Флокс заполняла молчание разговорами о Руфусе.

Они покинули Кувак и направились к много раз исхоженной тропинке через свалку. Стоило им сделать первый шаг, как впереди послышалось дребезжание, незнакомое Тони.

Флокс подобралась, нахмурилась, склонив голову набок:

— Руфус начал собирать гнобов! Я думала, он дождётся нас.

Она поспешила вперёд, уже не переступая, а перепрыгивая с одного остова истлевшего механизма на другой. Тони старалась не отставать, не задумываясь, что произойдёт, когда они доберутся до драндулета и заведут его.

— Мы наклонировали гнобов вчера и ещё не успели заполнить твои аккумуляторы. — Флокс говорила запыхавшись, но в голосе её не слышалось тревоги. — Это просто. Руфус умеет развеселить гнобов ещё на земле, куда быстрее, чем от музыки. Показывает им палец — они покатываются со смеху. Плющ поступает в аккумулятор, и — вуаля — можно летать.

Это прозвучало похоже на правду. Руфус сам хохотал до колик, когда Тони показывала палец ему.

— Благодаря твоей схеме на инвертерах от избытка плюща они не полопаются. Она сработает даже на земле. А во время полёта… — Флокс тараторила всё быстрее, будто сама себя пыталась убедить, что всё будет нормально. — На случай, если драндулет получит повреждения и аккумулятор потеряется, Руфус поедет вместе с гнобами. Он сам пристроил себе сиденье между гнобохватами, не видела? В чём радость, не пойму, но он даже не пытался претендовать на твоё место. — Флокс резко остановилась, схватила Тони за плечи, сжала их и произнесла едва ли не с отчаянием: — Мы позаботились о безопасности, прикрыли все слабые места. Но, Тони, почему тогда я жопой чую, что всё пойдёт наперекосяк?

Тони не могла ответить, не могла собрать мысли в кучу и решать, как всё отменить, как всё исправить, не могла сделать ничего, потому что у неё кружилась голова и сердце намеревалось выскочить из груди. Правильно, нечего ему находиться в таком глупом человеке, надо бежать поскорее прочь…

Впереди раздался взрыв. 

 

7.

— Благодарим за то, что воспользовались нашими услугами! Будем рады видеть вас вновь! Добро пожаловать!

Попугаи живут дольше людей. За прошедшие годы он ничуть не сдал — всё так же готов был орать безумолчно, пока не стемнеет.

Его обожали детишки, некоторые приставали к родителям, пока те не покупали им футболки с изображением попугая и слоганом «Заплющись с дядюшкой Руфусом».

Флокс считала, что им давно пора поменять и название, и логотип. В конце концов, их дело — уже не только парк аттракционов, собранный из машин с помойки, и упор на детскую аудиторию тормозил их развитие. Но Руфус упёрся, как баран, а Флокс до сих пор питала к нему необъяснимую слабость, поэтому все споры заканчивались ничем.

Руфус начал делать парк аттракционов сразу после того, как оклемался после взрыва, благо капсула клонирования пережила диверсию, и в гнобах недостатка не было. После взрыва на его физиономии появился третий шрам, но даже это не слишком отпугивало посетителей. Парк приносил не больше, чем старый магазин Тони. Но было кое-что, чем он выгодно отличался от последнего: Руфус возился с ним днями напролёт, и хотя его разрушительная безответственная натура никуда не делась, было куда приятнее следить за тем, чтобы он не заходил слишком далеко в своих изобретениях и ничего непоправимо не испортил, чем терпеть, как он пинает балду и разоряет её дом.

Им хватало на жизнь, Руфус бесил куда меньше, чем прежде, а Флокс так и не догадалась, почему взорвался её драндулет, и их отношения с Тони оставались простыми и уютными.

Тони была вполне довольна происходящим.

Разбогатели они, когда Флокc сконструировала бурильную установку на плющевой тяге и после нескольких лет бурения вслепую нашла источник чистой воды. Да не какой-нибудь мелкий, которого хватило бы на семью-другую. Этого источника хватило на то, чтобы покрыть все нужды Кувака, и оставалось на продажу.

Тони сделала вторую буровую установку и отправилась искать воду в другие города у Ржавого моря. Затем третью и наняла двух парней с острова Обачо, чтобы не утруждаться самой, а вместо этого построить четвёртую установку.

Руфус продолжал заведовать аттракционами. Об Элизиуме он больше не говорил, как будто внутри него что-то сломалось после очередной неудачи. Всё его внимание поглощал парк. Руфус придумал логотип, выбрал на роль маскота попугая и заказал партию футболок и кружек.

Работы было много, и с расширением её не становилось меньше. И Тони, и Флокс иногда не видели друг друга до самого вечера, да и потом их сил зачастую хватало только на то, чтобы заглотить ужин и завалиться спать. Но Тони нравилась такая жизнь. Ей больше не казалось, что Депония, с её бесконечным мусором, отчаявшимися жителями и отсутствием надежды, вот-вот поглотит её, погребёт под собой, как огромная волна. Благодаря гнобам и их плющу им удалось взять контроль над своим существованием.

Может быть, и Флокс, и Руфус признали бы, что устроились на Депонии так хорошо, как вряд ли сумели бы на Элизиуме. Может быть, если бы Тони подняла эту тему, они оба пришли бы к выводу, что хорошо, что они остались здесь.

Но эту тему Тони никогда не поднимала.

Лететь на Элизиум они больше не пытались: Флокс считала — а Тони ей не возражала, — что схема на инвертерах оказалась полным провалом, а другого способа рассеивать лишний плющ они не нашли.

Сперва Тони собиралась как-то так повернуть дело, будто взрыв произошёл по другой причине, не из-за отказавшей схемы. Ночами, слушая дыхание спящей Флокс, она лихорадочно придумывала, какой бы элемент назначить на роль причины взрыва. Но идеи ей приходили только сомнительные, и она так и не отважилась что-либо заявить по этому поводу. В конце концов, лучше оказаться на Депонии в отличной компании, чем с вероятностью пятьдесят на пятьдесят оказаться или на Элизиуме, или на Депонии в полном и окончательном одиночестве.

Она никогда не умела поставить на карту всё.

С возрастом они все размякли.

Руфус всё чаще, когда думал, что никто его не видит, поднимал глаза к Элизиуму. На его лице расцветала странная, слишком нежная, слишком искренняя улыбка. Он всё-таки не мог совсем без мечты, которая была для него слишком хороша. Кажется, он считал, что Гоал до сих пор ждала его.

Тони с каждым годом всё меньше его ненавидела, и всё чаще его неожиданное появление не поднимало со дна её души неконтролируемую ярость.

Флокс становилась почти болтливой. Она полюбила пускаться в рассуждения о Гермесах и о том, удастся ли им однажды построить корабль, способный добраться до Утопии. Она построила телескоп, в который ловила крутящуюся на орбите Станцию Клонирования, и пыталась разглядеть, шевелится ли там что-то или нет.

Возраст обошёлся с ними так же безжалостно, как и с другими. Флокс поседела, у Руфуса появилось брюшко, Тони уже не так легко, как прежде, поднималась с пола, закончив ковыряться в буровой установке. Но жизнь Тони сложилась лучше, чем она представляла в молодости, и её не терзали сожаления по поводу упущенных возможностей.

Но иногда Тони снились нехорошие сны. В них Флокс догадывалась, что Тони поменяла инвертерную схему и навсегда отрезала их от Элизиума. Кошмары эти с годами не становились реже. Иногда Флокс кричала на неё до хрипоты — она ни разу не повышала голос наяву, — иногда не верила и пытала вопросами, почему и зачем Тони это сделала. Иногда молча отворачивалась и уходила.

Но спала она крепко и слишком редко замечала, что Тони мучают кошмары. Флокс так никогда ничего и не заподозрила.


End file.
